Mine!
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Due to Palkia's incompetence with his powers, Darkrai and Cresselia are sent to the Happy Dimension, where everyone is, well, happy. Now they've got to work together to get back home... but that's easier said than done...
1. Arrival

_**Hey, guys! Well, during class I was hit by an idea for another story containing legendary shippings! This has nothing to do with the Meeting, but the same principles hold true. This will hold Cresselia/Darkrai, Palkia/Dialga and maybe a few other shippings, but not as much as CressDark. The story shouldn't be very long, but I hope you like it!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

"That is the _last_ time I let you use dimensions, Palkia!" Dialga moaned, collapsing onto her stomach and putting her steel encrusted paws over her head. She let her red eyes rise to glare at the lavender and pale gray dragon that was clutching himself in a shaking hug, and whose own carmine eyes were the size of Frisbees. At her sharp words, he wailed.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" he looked around in fear, trying to locate the thing he had misplaced. Dialga merely hit her blue and silver head against the soft, mossy ground and gave an exasperated moan. The male dragon next to her collapsed onto his haunches and put his face in his small claws.

"You really screwed up." Dialga mumbled, "I mean, really, this time you_really_ screwed up. Arceus is going to kill you seven times before you hit the ground, then use your body as fertilizer for onions." she shook her head softly at her own words, and almost felt bad when Palkia burst into hysterical sobs. She sat up, put one steely paw on his shoulder and gave a sigh. "Don't cry... we'll just have to tell her and find a way to get them back."

"I just panicked... Y-you know...?" he sniffed, wiping his nose on his arm and Dialga flinched. Ew. "They were arguing about everything... and they were ready to kill each other... S-so, I was like, 'Send them to a happy place... Then maybe they'd finally get along.'" Dialga sighed, wishing that all logic could be as simple as Palkia could make it seem. She removed her steely paw and sighed, waiting for his tears to stop before replying.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." was her simple answer. "And who knows... maybe that logic will work for this. It would be nice." Palkia looked up at her, then gave a teary smile. Before she could figure out what was going on, her neck was wrapped in a loving hug.

"Thanks, Dialga..."

The dragon froze, a blush forming on her scales before she sighed, returning the embrace as best she could. "Right... now, lets go and get Arceus so she can figure out what to do." with that, the two dragons retreated from the spot they had been at and headed towards where Arceus would surely be.

"Do you think they'll be okay...?" Palkia asked, his voice small like he expected Dialga to bite his head off for even asking. The dragon of time gave him a gentle look, tilting her head to the side and pausing thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll be fine... It's Darkrai and Cresselia we're talking about, after all." She was surprised by the look she got from her counter part. It was a cross between knowing and fearful. His next words managed to bring a grin to her snout, and that was extremely rare.

"That's what worries me."

* * *

Cresselia breathed in the sweet, clean air that swept over her body. She wasn't sure where she was, nor why she was sleeping, but she was willing to believe that she had simply fallen asleep at the small Meeting that a few of the legendaries had had. It wasn't an official one, one that had all of the legendaries, only a smaller one with only a few of the others. These same Meetings were focused on much less general ideas, like what a trio should do to protect said part of land.

The lunar legendary slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. The first thing she noticed was that she was actually laying on the ground, which was unheard of for her. She always hovered, and thus was a bit of a shock for her. Putting this aside she realized, with a small cringe, that the grass in which she rested upon was bright green and ridiculously soft. She turned her crescent head up towards the sly, and realized that it was also a ridiculously bright shade of blue. She stared at the clouds, which were puffy and pure white. The sun was also shining with golden radiance that made her nocturnal eyes smart.

The legendary of the moon tilted her head to the side, then listened. The chirping of the birds was one thing, and it seemed that they were always in harmony and always in tune, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

What caught her attention was something very different. She listened again, and there it was. The quiet, almost silent inhale of breath. Then, the exhale. Inhale, exhale... this repeated a few times, and the swan knew that it wasn't her. She even held her breath to make sure.

And what freaked her out most was that it came from right next to her. For the first time since waking up, the legendary swan turned her head down and widened her carmine eyes at what her sights fell upon. It was black. It was ragged. It had white hair. It had a red, jaw-like piece around its neck. The swans eyes became larger in size as her drowsy mind put together what exactly was resting next to her. Or better yet, _who_.

Darkrai, as if sensing startled eyes upon him, shrugged away from his sleep, the one visible eye behind the cover of a lock of hair in front of his face slowly blinking open. The first thing he laid his own green-blue eyes on was a pair of startled red ones, which belonged to his counterpart. He stopped, rubbed his eyes with his clawed black hands and looked again. She was still there.

Just like his legendary counterpart, Darkrai glanced at Cresselia, then at the way he was laying. As the lunar swan had also realized, he was also lying on the ground, curled up dangerously close to the moon legendary. He glanced at her, then at himself, then at her again.

Then, at the exact same time, both legendaries, creatures with powers that saved the world every week did something that they never again spoke of... Something that they would take to the grave if they had to.

They opened their mouths, took a deep breath, and screamed as loud, and as high, as was mortally possible.

* * *

"What brings you here, Dialga, Palkia?"

In the great golden hall, Arceus, stepping lightly from her perch, went to greet the two dragons that came through the great golden doors. Everything in the place was gold or white, Dialga noted with a small ounce of annoyance. Steel was much prettier. With a shake of her great blue and silver head, the dragon of time replied.

"Arceus, something has gone wrong."

The fox of beginning turned, her steps like the sounds of high heels against the white floor. Then coming to a stop right in the center of the grand room she paused, lowering her head thoughtfully. Deciding that she might as well get over it, she turned her green gaze over to the two dragons, including Palkia who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Oh? And what would that be...?"

With a nudge of her great head, Dialga pushed her panicking counterpart forward, not before murmuring that everything would be fine. The dragon of spacial rending turned his red gaze to the blue dragon before jerking his head to face Arceus.

"Um... um..." he took a deep breath, thinking that it was his last. "I-I... sent Cresselia and Darkrai... to..." he trailed off, whimpering. The fox raised one brow. She held up one paw, a sign to continue. She was used to being stalled by her legendaries when something went wrong, so she didn't rush him.

"To...?"

"A tea party!" he blurted before covering his mouth with both paws. In the background, Dialga fell over and gave a moan, her armor clashing against the marble floor. Then, heaving herself to her paws, the dragon of time pushed her counterpart aside. She glared at him for his stupidity before finally answering Arceus' question with a haughty tone stuck to her voice.

"Palkia here..." at this, said male lowered his head in shame. Dialga continued, "Sent Darkrai and Cresselia to the Happy Dimension."

There was a long pause. Arceus leaned forward, manged to look both dragons in the eye at once and tilted her head dramatically to the side. Palkia whimpered. Dialga glared back. The Creator withdrew her head, paused again before breaking into a giant grin.

"Really?!"

Both dragons only watched in stunned awe as the great Creator of them all pranced around in circles, laughing. Sensing the stares, the goddess stopped, nodding to herself. "I knew you were excellently gifted with your powers, Palkia... but this is amazing! Excellent job!"

"WHAT?" Dialga blinked. She could argue with all of the points that the fox had spewed. The only reason the dream legendaries had been warped to another dimension was _because_ Palkia sucked with his powers that much. Said male seemed to think the same thing. He gaped at Arceus dumbly, trying to figure out if she was making fun of him or not. She was serious.

"Um.. please explain?"

The snow white fox nodded to herself. "Have you noticed the fights that Cresselia and Darkrai have been getting into with the other as of late?" The other two dragons, still stunned, nodded. In fact, the fights had gotten so bad, the two legendaries had been literally and barely held back from tearing the other to shreds.

"Finding a way back from that dimension will take teamwork. I want the two to learn this. Dreams and nightmares are useless if there is no balance... no harmony." she said this in a very poetic voice, and Dialga was reminded of Moltres. "I want them to finally realize that they need each other."

"Uh huh." Palkia still had a question that worried him. With a deep intake of breath, he spoke, "And... what if they don't get along? What if they kill each other?" His voice was anxious and high. The chances of that same occurrence happening was very likely. Arceus didn't even blink or pause at the question.

"Eh, then it won't be my problem."

The dragon of time and the dragon of space both exchanged glances and wondered faintly if this was going to end in blood and flames. Then, with a moan, both realized that this was Cresselia and Darkrai they were talking about...

Blood and fire... those two things were imminent.

* * *

**_Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you like it! Well, R&R! 'Til the next chapter, SU out!  
_**


	2. Realize

**_Hello! Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Well, thanks for the reviews! Thank you so very much!_**

**_FIC! _**

* * *

Now, anyone who had spent a long time watching Cresselia and Darkrai fight would realize that their arguments took a very strange sense of timing. Anyone who observed these same fights for long periods of time without blinking would probably notice how you could tell the two would go off and attempt to rip the other's throat out.

...And anyone who managed to watch every single, Arceus-didn't even know-damned fight in existence obviously didn't have a life. Cresselia, one to have an amazing memory, probably couldn't even give a close estimation, thats how many fights had occurred. Darkrai, at the end of the day, and probably before then, didn't give a damn and probably never would.

But, back to the part about ripping throats out. The legendary of nightmares, also known as the prince of darkness (No one actually knew why he wasn't considered the king, but every attempt at asking usually resulted in a dark pulse to the face) had his claws clenched into fists at his side, and his blue-green eyes flashed angrily at the swan before him.

The same swan had reacted in a similar fashion, and though she didn't have arms, the three flashing, psychic wings buzzed and sparked like demon chainsaws. Every now and then a bright, hot, white spark would come off from one of the three, and the grass wilted and burned at the flaming touch. Her own eyes were just as feral as her counterparts and she snarled, which ruined her usually (When said dark type wasn't around) serene appearance.

"Where did you take me?!" Cresselia snarled, her voice harsh. At her words, her trio of wings flashed brightly, and more and more of the soft green grass around her burned and withered from the heat. Darkrai only snarled, putting his claws together and leering hatefully at his counterpart.

"Where did YOU take ME?!" he retorted, his voice just as harsh.

The lunar swan's wings flashed even brighter, and the magenta piece on her forehead started to pulse with illuminatingly bright energy that matched the full moon. Sensing that she was about to attack, Darkrai gathered his own storage of black purple energy in his own clawed hands and prepared to clash for the uncountable time.

Both legendaries of the dream world rushed towards the other. Cresselia's wings would probably slit Darkrai's throat, giving him only enough time to curse at her before dropping dead. Darkrai's ball of dark energy would probably blast the lunar swan's head off, giving her enough time to curse just as harshly back. The two, despite their differences, thought very much alike when they were angry.

Just before the two could clash and tear the other to shreds, a giant pale gray _something_ appeared between them, successfully holding both of them back from their wanted goal. The lunar swan felt herself become entwined in a feathery tail, which messed up her rage and made the psychic blades dim, and the dark phantom found himself trapped in the feathers of a giant wing, so feathery that his shadow pulse faded.

Despite the fact that they had been suppressed by the giant, feathered dragon, the two counterparts continued to scream insults and threats at their opposite, which did as much via hurting feelings as it usually did. Which was nothing. In the end, their insult exchanges was pretty much a competition on who could scream at the other longer without losing their voice.

"Hey, hey guys!" the happy voice said above them, but was, as expected, ignored. Instead, Darkrai waved his one free claw in the air in a series of inappropriate gestures while Cresselia continued her own stream of insults laced with curses. The dragon of storms blinked his purple eyes a few times, amazed at the new words he was learning just from this, before shaking his head.

The two opposites broke off at the exact same time, trying to gulp in as much air as they could. Though it was finally silent, the glares continued, and they continued to mutter curses, threats and insults under their breath. Lugia finally saw the opportunity to speak and took it.

"Good morning! What brings you here, friends?" he inquired, lifting his wings up and releasing Darkrai from his feathery confinement. The dark legendary brushed off a few stray gray feathers from his shoulders with a scowl before turning to glare at the dragon. Lugia ignored the growl and un-twined his tail away from Cresselia. She nodded in thanks before looking around her.

"I'd like to answer that question, but I don't know what _here_ is." the lunar swan replied, taking the sights in again for the third time since her waking. The perfect grass, the perfect sky, the perfect sun, the perfect _everything_. The swan wanted to kill herself, that's how cheery and perfect the world she found herself in was. She attempted to recall what she remembered last, but she could only remember fighting with Darkrai... when Palkia and Dialga were with them... She barely realized that Lugia had continued to speak.

"Well, Cresselia, you're in Happy land! Everything is perfect and everyone is happy!" She could argue with that. She was _not _happy, she wasn't even close to happy. She was tired and angry and confused and just wanted to go home and sleep for a few days. She turned her head to look at her counterpart, whom held a similar expression on his face. His one visible eye, seeing as the other was hidden behind a lock of white hair, was wide with shock as he tried to figure out what was going on. When he realized that the swan was staring at him, he narrowed the green-blue pool and snarled.

"Palkia. Of course." Darkrai said, his voice low and faint and read to kill. The lunar swan stared at him for a few seconds longer before turning to face Lugia. The dragon smiled, oblivious to the feelings of the two misplaced legendaries.

"Are you sure?" she asked weakly. Her eyes dulled when he nodded his great blue and gray head. The swan of the moon was obviously aghast, judging by her expression of shock- she didn't believe it. She didn't believe it at all... The dragon of storms seemed to realize this, for he spoke again, his voice still light and happy.

"If you want, I can go and fetch Ar-Ar and Pal-Pal!" with that, the dragon took to the sky, never even misplacing a leaf on the ground with the torrent of wind that his wings summoned. However, Cresselia and Darkrai barely managed not to knock into the other from the blast of air, which was good, seeing as that would trigger yet another war. After the dragon was out of sight, and Cresselia had absorbed the fact that a proud legendary like Lugia was giving nicknames for a prouder still god, she turned her head to Darkrai. He stared back. They both came to a realization.

_You'll be the only one there to talk to..._

Cresselia turned around abruptly, just as her counterpart did, hovered towards a tree and proceeded in ramming her head into its wooden surface multiple times while cursing her luck in fourteen different languages. Darkrai did something similar, only with less languages and in a louder voice. They were so busy with their 'therapy' that they didn't notice when a few shadows landed, exchanging happy glances and bubbly giggles before speaking over the sound of heads hitting trees.

"Excuse me..."

The two counterparts turned around, trying their best not to pass out. What they laid their eyes on would haunt them to this day, and would probably be in their darkest, dankest, dirtiest, degrading nightmares. Lugia, who had just come back from his trip, was one of the four. It was the other three that made Darkrai want to cry and Cresselia wish that she had hands so she could rip her eyes out.

Giratina, sharing an affectionate nuzzle with Arceus, and wearing some type of strange party had atop his small gold and dark gray hat, turned his red eyes to the two. Darkrai and Cresselia exchanged glances, and for once realized that they didn't want to kill each as much as they wanted to kill themselves. Arceus also turned her green gaze to them, and Palkia his hands clutched together and gave a girly squeal that was somehow even more annoying than the one from their own world.

"So! You finally come to visit!" the dragon of space giggled, putting his paws on his hips and giving what was supposed to be a serious look. He failed somewhere between and instead broke into another fit of giggles. The dream legendaries simply continued to stare.

"At a wonderful time as well!" Arceus laughed, who also had some type of party hat on her white head. She beamed at the two with happy blue eyes, and proceeded in skipping around, singing and whistling random tunes that still managed to makes sense. Giratina copied her, and Palkia did the same. With the seemingly only normal three legendaries watching, Darkrai, Cresselia and Lugia, or maybe just the first two, questioned if they had died and frankly went to hell.

Darkrai turned his head to face Cresselia. "Kill me."

The swan only shook her head, eyes wide as she traced the movements of the three titans plus Lugia who had decided to join in on the prancing. The four larger legendaries were now singing 'It's a Small World' at the top of their lungs and showed no signs of stopping. "No. I don't think any hell would be able to match up to this one..."

"Damn you."

As the lunar swan watched, she wished that, just then, she could be damned to another place. Even a pit of flames and fire would be better than this was. Anything would. She could at least keep the one thing she treasured very dearly...

"Let's have a tea party!"

... Her sanity.

* * *

_**There we go! Next chapter: Darkrai and Cresselia try their best to survive, and attempt to make a plan. And fail. Cresselia meets Happy, romantic Darkrai... and that's when everything goes wrong... er. Well, R&R! SU, out!  
**_


	3. Sleep Time!

**_SU here! Well, um, remember when I said Cresselia was going to meet happy Darkrai? Well, typing this, I realized that I wouldn't be able to fit it in! You can look forward to that next chapter, I suppose! Apologizes!_**

**_FIC! _**

* * *

"Oh god..."

As Cresselia traveled with the happy legendaries plus Darkrai through the happy forest, she wondered if anyone would care if she killed herself. She knew Celebi would miss her Scrabble partner, and Suicune would would miss her mediation friend. Kyogre would be upset to see the lunar swan die before killing Martha and Latias would be sad because that's how the eon dragon would react no matter who it was that passed... That was the way she was. The lunar swan remembered when Rayquaza had caught the dragon crying and having a funeral over a weed that had shriveled in the sun.

Speaking of weeds, there seemed to be none in this happy forest. The trees were perfect in every, single, damed way possible, and the birds sang perfect songs that worked much like a tune show. The wind was sweet as well as gentle, and the grass was soft. Butterflies fluttered to and fro from perfect blossom to perfect blossom, and again Cresselia pondered about how her suicide would affect her fellow legendaries.

Arceus... well, Arceus didn't care what they did as long as it didn't affect Earth. That was something that all of the legendaries had found out quickly. As long as it didn't involve the goddess and saving the world again, the fox/horse couldn't care less. Mew's run-in with the blender proved just that. The pink feline only caught on after being told to travel to the great mountain to find the holy golden Miltank. Though, it had been funny to watch him attempt to climb the mountain, search it and nearly die multiple times...

Cresselia was sure that no one needed a moon legendary, and not having one was better than having a serial killer that wanted to eat your heart. With barbecue sauce, and a side salad because the swan had to watch what she ate for her heart's sake.

"Here we are!" Cresselia was so deep in her thoughts she didn't realize that the titans had stopped moving. Lugia landed in a torrent of wing that again didn't even move a leaf, and yet nearly killed the two dream legendaries. After Cresselia was sure that there was no chance of her death, she looked around the clearing with puzzled red eyes. These same pools landed upon things she never thought she would see in her lifetime. Even Darkrai was amazed, though his deadpan face didn't show it.

Kyogre and Groudon were over near the center of the clearing and Cresselia's oval eyes widened as the orca rested her blue, white and red head onto the large land lizard's lap and gave an affectionate sigh. The swan barely managed to remind herself that this wasn't her dimension, and thus it should affect her. Even then, her eyes scanned the field, and the couples that dotted it. Regirock and Deoxys were both picking flowers, merrily singing a joyful tune that still managed to sound good. Registeel and Regice were cuddling under a tree and reading a book- again the swan wondered if she had just gone insane. Other couples she never thought she would see came into her view, and her eyes traced Palkia as he went to greet Dialga with an affectionate nuzzle and embrace before the two went to join Suicune and Raikou's flounce in the meadow.

Arceus beamed at the two misplaced legendaries, her green eyes bright. "Today is national legendary day!" Cresselia and Darkrai vaguely knew that they also had one of those, but the creatures never celebrated it, mainly because the last time they had, it ended with Rayquaza's terrible karaoke, Giratina getting drunk, and Kyogre and Groudon fighting and starting a war over Monopoly. "Until tomorrow, we'll only be having fun, fun, fun!" With that, the goddess curled up with Giratina and tucked her white head under his own.

Darkrai wanted to vomit from all of the sappy fluff he was viewing, but Cresselia was faring much, much worst; her oval, malachite eyes were wide as she continued to scan the field in pure amazement. She didn't even switch her gaze when Arceus spoke again, her voice light.

"Until then, Mew will show you where you'll be staying."the dream legendaries gaped; the idea of staying in this sugar high place made both of them wish that their counterpart had killed them after all. This wish only intensified when a pale pink cat flew toward them, stopping for a second before collapsing into a fit of giggles. This Mew, the two noted dully, wasn't much different here than there.

"Liek, okay guyz!" he giggled, his paws at his mouth like he was trying, and failing, not to laugh. "Ya gonna stay, like, over by the falls, kay?" If there was one thing they could say, at least their Mew didn't have that Arceus damned accent...

Darkrai, too depressed to get into the mood of killing, only nodded his head gloomily. He had given up on life for a while now, ever since he found out that 'Lost' was being canceled. He went to follow the hyper cat without a word, yet paused when he noticed that Cresselia wasn't following. The lunar swan was still surveying the happy legendary couples thoughtfully, red eyes puzzled. Darkrai cleared his throat rudely.

"Are you coming, or are you going to boggle all day?" his voice caused her to snap her head to face him with narrowed red eyes. Then, with a snort, she turned her snout the sky and snuffed him before hovering past and following the hyper feline. The nightmare legendary only rolled his aqua eyes before floating sullenly behind, pondering deeply about how long it would take to kill them all in their sleep. He concluded that it depended on what tactic he used. Fire, or strangling? Choices, choices...

"Here we are, guyz!" Mew hummed, doing flips in the air and zooming around the homely cottage that sat bordered by two waterfalls. Unlike the waterfalls in her dimension, these torrents of falling water had a musical hum that was pleasant to tired ears. Mew opened the door, but Cresselia could not see into from where she hovered.

"Come, come!" he squealed, and the two dream legendaries paused at the door, suspicious at the dark abyss that it was. Cresselia glanced at Darkrai in the corner of her eyes, noted his hesitation, and then plunged into the room with a snort. As she entered, the lights flashed, then dimmed to a moonlight-like glow that was kind to her nocturnal eyes. As she gazed around the room, she realized that it was bigger on the inside than the outside, and suspected Palkia's work.

Mew, with a high pitched, "YAYZ!" flew in, followed by a sullen Darkrai. The night legendary glared at the room, taking in its features and wondering how the rugs would do via strangling a certain lunar swan in her sleep. The room may have been large, but not even the expanse of space was enough to keep the two from fighting and trying to kill the other.

"We're sharing a place...?" Cresselia asked faintly, and images of all of the things that could- and probably would- go wrong flashed behind her red eyes. All of them, she noted, ended with Darkrai either stuffed down a toilet, flattened and smashed into a dryer or stabbed multiple times with a knife. All of these things, she sighed, were from past experiences, though she was surprised she didn't recall the one with the dynamite instantly.

Darkrai stiffened at her inquiry, and his own images started to flash behind his own green-blue eyes. They seemed to involve Cresselia locked in an outhouse out in space, covered in highly explosive putty or strapped to a chair while being forced to watch Jerry Springer for three weeks straight before Suicune found her. Again, like Cresselia, these were from past experiences, and he was surprised he didn't instantly remember the one with the flamethrower. That had been fun.

The feline was oblivious to their emotions, again showing his likeliness to their own Mew, and he nodded happily, long tail in his small paws. "Yeps!" He giggled. His answer brought on a cover of silence, and only the waterfall broke it with its humming.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Darkrai said slowly, his voice a feral snarl. Without his knowing, his claws were clenched into fists instantly, and his eyes glowered at the feline. Mew wasn't affected by this stand off, and shrugged indifferently, humming a soft tune. There was no way that Darkrai was going to share a place with his counterpart, sooner he be damned to hell and burn for all eternity.

"Whatev,'" the cat said as Darkrai went to leave the building. "Just letting you know, there is a nocturnal tune show every night, and the Jinx are doing their own show for the next three days. They won't come in here, but out there... You'll be game." This stopped the legendary in his tracks, and he mulled over what was worst.

He turned his head slowly to look at Cresselia, then look outside. Sure enough, the blond-haired ice types were already starting to gather, and exchanging glances he came to a conclusion. Jynx were creepy, at least Cresselia wouldn't try and make out with him. He shuddered at both thoughts. Turning his head, he glared.

"Fine. I'll stay."

Mew clapped his pink paws, "Yays!" he bounced off of the walls, and yet managed not to knock a single thing over. He came to a rest on the shelf over the exit, then spoke again. "The kitchen is always stocked, Arceus will want to meet with you in the morning. Until then, have fun! You can have a sleep over party!" he waggled one finger at the two, "Just remember, keep it clean, kids! No making out until your m-a-r-r-i-e-d. Kayz?!" Both legendaries snarled at the thought. That would really be a match made in hell. Though, at the moment they both had the thought of killing the cat at the same time for even thinking of the two touching the other in any other way besides abuse.

"Good! Well, night guyz!" With that, the cat zoomed outside. Darkrai heard him laugh. "Sorry, ladies! I'm married, remember? Celebi would have my furry hide!" The legendary of night shuddered, equipped with the knowledge that he would be scarred for life. He then glared at Cresselia, who glared back before hovering to one of the area where the bedroom should have been. There seemed to be only one sleeping room, and in that one sleeping room...

_There was only one bed._

"For the love of Arceus!" she snarled. Her personality and morality told her that she had to sleep on the floor. But it was _Darkrai_, the other side argued, the same side that had the grand plan of the _dryer massacre. _There was no way in hell they were going to share a bed, so with a huff she took a blanket in her beak, draped it over her body and proceeded in trying to get some type of sleep.

_'Not even a thank you... Why am I not surprised?'_

"Cresselia?" his voice came in the darkness. She stiffened.

"_What?"_

"I just wanted to let you know that I hope you have the awfullest nightmares possible."

"_Drop the hell dead, Darkrai!"_

Obviously neither of them were going to get any sleep that night...

* * *

_**There we go! Well, next chapter should be up later! I hope you liked it! R&R and see you guys later! SU out!**_


	4. Waking Up

_**Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter: In which Cresselia wakes up and learns the purpose of a flower. Well, I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

Cresselia was not usually one to impatiently wait until day broke the night and the sun bathed the earth in the bright, golden glow that so often blinded her. She was not usually one to enjoy the sunrise, mainly because it meant the start of a new day, and that meant another run in with her counterpart. Though it seemed like she enjoyed inflicting harm upon her dark opposite, she really didn't, and would have been happy enough with avoiding him all together.

And yet, with these same thoughts in mind, she waited apprehensively next to the window, carmine eyes glued to the sky in searching for the first flicker of light that would signal her first day in this ridiculous dimension. She wasn't sure what she would do once the coast of clear, but there was one thing she did know she wanted to do- get the hell out of that cottage and away from Darkrai as soon as possible.

The lunar swan's counterpart, having spent his own night hoping that Cresselia would fall asleep so he could torment her with nightmares- this was a threat he never, despite his chances, fulfilled- was doing the opposite, and instead laid on his side and tried his best to ignore the fact that day was approaching. He figured that if he stayed in bed long enough, maybe he could simply disappear and never have to face the high, happy legendaries that would surely be frolicking outside. Sadly this was not going to be the case, and he knew that deep inside.

"Are you coming?"

Darkrai's head jerked up, and his narrowed green eyes focused on the moon legendary that was standing by a now open door. The swan looked at him with blank red eyes, and he knew that she was only asking out of curtsy, though obviously with disdain. He was mildly surprised that she had even bothered; then, remembering that this was his loathed counterpart, he turned his head away, snorted and fell silent.

Cresselia didn't take it personally, and instead only rolled her red eyes. She could not have frankly cared less if the phantom-like dark type wanted to sulk in the space confused edifice for the rest of his miserable life. She was annoyed at herself for even asking him the question in the first place and wasting her breath on such a moody, permanently PMSing idiot.

Without another thought, the lunar swan floated out into the open air, her eyes scrunching against the bright sunlight. She turned these same carmine pools to look around her, and again was brightly reminded that she was in a place where everything was perfect. She shuddered at the thought and continued her way through the perfect meadow, her vision scanning over everything and yet nothing at the same time.

"Where are all of the legendaries...?" she thought aloud, her voice somehow coming out more harmonious and sing song than she would have liked. With a groan, she realized that sooner or later the air would get to her _and_ Darkrai, which would ultimately result in the most disturbing tune show of all time. This same series of images, and the idea of Darkrai singing and dancing made the swan shudder like she had watched Electric Soldier Porygon.

As the legendary slipped through the green bushes dotted with perfect red fruit, her eyes came to rest on a certain something. To say she was surprised at what she saw would be an understatement, which would then result in yet another tune show, which would trigger another explosion of horrific images that would make even Rayquaza want to cry in fear.

A perfectly structured rose bush glinted in the sunlight, carmine petals heavy with the heavenly aroma that had tingled her senses just a moment before. As she watched in amazement, these same blooms glimmered once, then twice, before changing into a sea green. The swan tilted her head to the side, observing this plant phenomenon with curt interest before passing on.

"Really, though." she muttered, craning her neck around in hopes of seeing some glimpse of some_one_. The only thing that greeted her was the musical hiss of the grass and the glint of the sun that again had made it its goal of annoying her eyes for her stay here. Not even the birds were chirping, and at least that much was going right- one more chirp and she probably would have fired up the flamethrower. "Where the hell is everyone?"

Still empty handed, the legendary female sighed, letting her pale gold underbelly touch the soft grass with some hesitancy. Now that Darkrai wasn't around, she could at least get something resembling sleep without the constant worry of having a nightmare about Jerry Springer or.. something. Cresselia closed her eyes and let her wings dim as she tried to catch a few minutes of a nap before setting off for her search for Palkia again. Just as she thought the hiss of the grass was going to rock her to sleep and she would finally get some rest...

"HI!!!"

With a cry, the lunar legendary jerked her head to face the voice, carmine eyes wide with surprise. At first she had been expecting Mew, but when a certain night legendary came into her point of view, she instantly knew that she had been wrong. She blinked once, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, before speaking.

"What do you want?" she hissed, her tired mind not getting that this was not the same Darkrai, and thus her biting tone was not necessary. Said happy counterpart only tilted his head to the side, green eyes puzzled at her words and attitude before giving a grin and speaking in his own joyful, yet deep voice that made Cresselia cringe at the likeliness.

"Well... You looked lonely, so I thought I'd keep you company, Miss!" Again, Cresselia only replied with a slow, puzzled and dazed look. She never thought she would live to hear anyone, let alone Darkrai, call her 'Miss'. The dark type legendary continued to smile at her in that same way that made her feel... what was that word...? Annoyed? No. Blood thirsty? No. Panicked? No... the swan had been so deep in her pondering for the right word that she nearly missed his next question.

"So! A pretty one like you must have a pretty name! What is it?"

_Pretty?_

Cresselia was not one to be easily put off, or surprised, or puzzled. She was naturally one to understand things, and this same feature made her a capable, helpful and consistent ally to have around. She was also not easily effected by emotions that didn't have to do with her counterpart, which made her decent when it came to solving the problems of others in the cleanest way possible.

And yet, being called pretty made her stammer and grasp for an answer like Mew grasping at icy, wet rock. She gaped, her mouth opening and closing a few hundred times as she tried to register what his statement had meant. As her mind often did, she started to scroll through her inner book of retorts and insults...

"Gah..."

... And found nothing to reply with.

She had, quite literally, nothing to say. While she could easily out talk/scream/shriek/yell anyone in the world and win any argument she felt like, the one thing that had quite literally shut her up was a complement. Her eyelids lowered, and against her will, a bubbling feeling started to rise from her chest to her throat. And then Cresselia did something she never had done before. She started to laugh in a manner that could only be described as flattered. Eventually, Happy Darkrai, not even understanding the swan's amusement, started to giggle along with her.

The two probably could have laughed for decades longer, had a few hernias and finally dropped dead, but with a rustle of the bushes, a mirror image of the happy dark type pushed through, looking severely pissed at the world in general. He laid his cold sea colored eyes on the two laughing legendaries and raised one brow in annoyance and mocked curiosity. Cresselia, catching him in the corner of her red eyes, stopped laughing instantly, turning to look at him with a grimace tinting her features. The Happy Darkrai caught on and ceased his own chuckles when he noticed that his sadistic twin was there.

"Hmph." Was all Darkrai said, folding his arms and turning his head the other way in an air of disgust at the happy scene his counterpart had been caught in. He was surprised that the lunar swan was actually laughing and enjoying her time in this damned dimension, but his deadpan face showed nothing. Instead, his face blank, he continued. "Arceus is calling for us to come now, _Cresselia."_ her name, which had been caressed by the happy legendary, was now sneered. Cresselia felt her face drop into one of emotionless sheen. Happy Darkrai, his head cocked to the side in puzzlement, suddenly brightened.

"So Cresselia is your name!" he paused dramatically, then pointed one claw to the air like a superhero. Darkrai resisted the urge to kill something, and Cresselia couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile touch her lips."And its pretty! Just as I thought!" The sadistic prince of darkness looked at Cresselia in the corner of his green eyes, waiting for her to smash the happy dark type over the head multiple times for even saying something of that nature, but he was again perplexed to see her silent and smiling. Shaking his head, he assumed that she had just lost her mind. Pity.

Cresselia, turning her head slowly to look at him, gave a deep sigh. "And where would that be?" It took him a moment to realize that she was inquiring about his previous question. He paused, glaring at her in irritation, before speaking. His voice was harsh for reasons that were obvious and yet not at the same time.

"_'Near the rainbow',_ was all she said, then she flew away in a shower of candy sprinkles."he scrunched his nose at the thought. Then, shaking his own black, white and red head, he turned around and started to moodily float towards said giant rainbow that was quite some distance away. Cresselia watched him go, puzzled at the fact that not one insult had spewed from his lips, before a tap on her shoulder caused her attention to avert elsewhere.

Turning her head, she came face to face with a deep red flower splashed with powdery pink flecks. She quirked at this object, looking at the happy Darkrai with a tone of confusion before slowly speaking. This was when the contrast in both worlds really showed, besides the happiness and perfection via sadist armies and screwing up being a regular part of the day.

"Does it blow up?" she inquired. The phantom blinked his own green eyes in puzzlement before trying to reply in a way that would not show.

"Um, no."

The swan tilted her head to the other side and peered at the bloom in the corner of her carmine eye. "Does... it rip eyes out of sockets?"

"No!"

"Does it eat souls, then?"

"No!"

She peered at the flower, then at the legendary that held it. She continued to exchange glances between the two before asking the one question that was nagging at her. She leaned forward, examined the petals thoughtfully before asking:

"Well, what _does _it do then?"

She was expecting some type of long explanation about life saving or power holding or something that was complicated or emotional or something that would serve some purpose other than harm. She forgot, obviously, which dimension this was, and who lived there. Happy Darkrai paused thoughtfully, before answering.

"... It smells nice."

The legendary of the moon jerked her head back and stared at him, wondering if he was serious. He was, or, at least he was telling the truth. Suddenly, she giggled at the simplicity of it all, and again she knew that the air was getting to her head and that tune show seemed closer than ever. "Oh. Okay, then!"

And, even through her giggles, she swore she heard Darkrai mutter under his breath a series of insults and threats that didn't faze her at all. And Darkrai, feeling annoyed despite the fact that Cresselia was finally leaving him alone, sighed, and couldn't help but feel a tinge of something...

"Yays! Lets go!"

... Annoyance.

* * *

_**Or is it annoyance? The romance... here it comes! Next chapter: In which Darkrai is forced into a conversation about love with Giratina, and Cresselia and Happy Darkrai share a fun day with explosives. Well, R&R! SU out! **_


	5. The Grand Plan

_**Well, here's the next chapter. In which they hear the plan, and Registeel finally snaps. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

"'Rai...?" Thus was the nickname that Cresselia had gone with to avoid the complications of confusion between the two. Thus, 'Rai' was born. Her floating movement never ceasing, the swan turned her gold and blue head to the dark type next to her with puzzled red eyes. Then, seeing that she had his attention, she spoke. "Isn't there another happy Cresselia here in this dimension?" 

'Rai' paused thoughtfully, a smile on his face as he mused over her question. Then, turning his green eyes to the brooding, silent version of him that floated some distance ahead, he spoke, his voice a bubbly whisper. "Well, Cress..." Had the nickname been muttered by anyone besides him, she was sure they'd be dead. From his lips, she supposed she'd overlook the idea of taking his head off. For now.

"... The happy dimension isn't happy because that's the way it is, Cress." he continued, trailing off long enough to look at the sky, the grass and the singing birds that fluttered to and fro. His green-blue eyes turned to glance at her own red pair, and with a grin he continued. "The Happy dimension is happy because certain things aren't here."

She narrowed her eyes, signaling for him to continue and give a few examples of what these things were. Her wings fluttered, realizing vaguely that her own _self_ was one of those things that was lacking in this same blissful dimension that she and her counterpart had dropped into. Rai seemed to understand what she meant, and he continued.

"Well, for instance, there is no T.V."

Cresselia visibly balked, her mouth held open in such a way that showed how shocked she was. True, she wasn't as much of a watcher as most of the legendaries, mainly because nothing was on that interested her, but no type of electronic viewing at all bewildered her. At the end of the day, the T.V was the only thing that kept Registeel from taking over the world and killing them all. The lunar swan's eyes twitched slightly, and she motioned him to go on.

"Everything here is purely natural. Made of wood and flowers and such. Even human cities are made purely from natural... stuff." She ignored his vocabulary and continued her hovering, red eyes sweeping the horizon for her sadistic counterpart. She spied him, just a white and black dot in the distance and scowled.

"... And one of those things happens to be a moon legendary?" She inquired, turning her head to look at Rai with irritated eyes. He seemed immune to the glare he received and only gave her a nod and a smile in response. Again, she realized that there would be no fighting between counterparts if there _was_ no counterpart. It amused her slightly to think that in every dimension, no matter what culture, or what type, the idea of Cresselia and Darkrai fighting held true. It amused her even more so to think that T.V and her own existence were the main two things that kept her own dimension from being perfect. At the same time it was depressing.

"Oh. Right..." She sighed, turning her crescent head to glare at Darkrai's general direction. She quickened her progress in an attempt to catch up with the sulking legendary, the happy, mirror image of him following her with a happy laugh. Just as the two reached the hill, and proceeded in zooming over it, their eyes came to rest on a giant band of colorful light. Darkrai, having stopped his moving, was glaring at this same image, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"That is the biggest damn rainbow I've ever seen!" Cresselia cried, awed. As she said this, Rai giggled, darting over to the rainbow and pausing in front of it. He turned his head to look at her, then at Darkrai, before speaking, his voice bubbly with excitement.

"Watch! Watch!" When he was sure he had their attention, -or rather, Cresselia's attention- Darkrai noted darkly and again, he was confused of his own emotions; the happy phantom plunged into the spectrum of light. When he stepped back out he was bright green, like radioactive goo. Despite the fact that Cresselia normally wouldn't have cared, she found this highly amusing, and with a cry, she followed, letting the spectrum touch her metallic surface.

"What color am I!?" She twisted her neck to see what coloration the randomizer had donned her with. Dark blue, navy, she decided, then proceeded in doing laps around Darkrai and Rai and giggling up a storm. Rai copied her, and soon, with a moan, Darkrai was being danced around by a blue swan and a bright green version of himself.

"Why me..."

At his voice, Cresselia stopped, staring at him thoughtfully before letting a smile touch her face. Darkrai was almost confused at the sudden act of kindness and happiness towards him, but realized that that same smile was not happy. It was evil. He went to back away, but the next thing he knew, a psychic had launched him into the air and into the rainbow. As soon as he hit it, he went through, then collided with the ground with a sound 'thump'.

"What the hell!?" Darkrai jerked to an angry floating position, shooting the deadliest of glares he could possibly do, and yet this same look that could have killed most, didn't effect the two in the least. In fact, after a pause, both of them erupted into a storm of bubbly giggles, leaving Darkrai confused and flustered. He then look down at himself and realized that his usually black skin was...

Pink.

"CRESSELIA I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" He roared, plunging forward to grab the swan's blue and gold neck. The same lunar legendary ducked, darted around him and proceeded in breaking into another fit of giggles while taunting him all the same. He turned around, surprised at her method of attack, or the lack there of, and stared at her like she had just switched her personality all together. Well, she had. Darkrai stared at the giggling legendary with a blank look, blinking slowly, before realizing a very dire fact.

She was being taken over by the _happiness_. If she stayed much longer, she would probably forget about pain and hate and killing and T.V... And the _Mythbusters_... But most of all, she would forget about _herself_. For some reason that he didn't understand, the sadistic legendary couldn't bare to think of never seeing the bloodthirsty, killing machine that was Cresselia again. _His_ Cresselia.

He shook his head, his color change forgotten for the moment. Instead, he looked up as the sound of laughter came towards the group on the wind. A moment later, Giratina and Arceus landed, flirting with the other shamelessly while the legendaries watched in fear/happiness/confusion.

"Good morning!" The giddy goddess giggled, leaning against Giratina with a happy sigh. She let her green/gold eyes sweep over the three, and she smiled. Darkrai glared moodily back, but Cresselia and Rai simply giggled themselves. "Nice to see you here! Now, to business!" She clicked her two paws together, and Mew, with a messenger hat and a notebook made of leaves in his paws, appeared, sitting on Giratina's shoulder and making himself comfortable before starting to speak.

"Liek, okay, guyz..." He started, and Darkrai again resisted the urge to strangle the life out of him with his own blush colored tail. "Palkia can send you back to your dimension tomorrow, liek." At this, Darkrai brightened (Which meant he dropped the glare and merely fell with his deadpan, poker face again and ceased his incantation about skinning kittens and kicking puppies) and nodded to himself, then glanced at Cresselia. She didn't look as gleeful as he would have liked, and instead was gazing at Rai in an emotion he could not place.

"Until then..." Giratina started, waiting to get their attention. When he did, he continued, "You may want to go and get ready, riiiiiiiight? In fact, Darkrai, I would love it if you could come and talk to me for a little bit, yes?" Said dark type's head jerked up to meet red eyes, and his own green-blue pools narrowed into slits, questioning the dragon's words.

Cresselia, seeing that the conversation was through, hovered away toward a comforting clearing that would give her some space to think. She broke through the cover of tree and found herself in such an area that had a small, dainty fountain in its center, and this same fountain was musical and comforting to her senses. She settled next to it, and went to close her eyes...

"Pst! Cresselia!"

And jerked her head to face the source of the whisper. She blinked, looking down into the watery current that the fountain was, and spied a mirror. On this same mirror, two faces of two dragons she knew very well, appeared, obviously making an effort to fit on such an object. The anger in Dialga's eyes informed her exactly where this message was from.

"Guys!" She squealed, her voice high and happy and musical. The dragons of time and space tilted their heads at the same time at her tone, obviously puzzled. Getting over her pause, the dragon of time spoke quickly, her voice hurried and verging on panic.

"Cresselia! Cresselia listen to me! You've got to get back here right now! Palkia here is trying to get a rift open at the moment but you have to get ready! If you don't this d-" A blast in the background shut her up, and the steel type jerked her head to face the noise. "NO! KYOGRE! GROUDON! NO!"

She turned her head to look back at the swan. "Everyone is going insane without you two here. Arceus and Giratina are literally trying to rip the other's throats out, and Celebi is going into withdrawal from Scrabble... Kyogre and Groudon are fighting over Monopoly... Suicune is trying her best to get the others to calm down, and so is Mew... but it isn't enough! We need your ass kicking and we need it NOW!"

There was another explosion, and in the space that Dialga did not block, Cresselia could see Palkia being thrown around by a hyper green dragon. "Then Rayquaza drank that new caffeinate soda from Pepsi and now he won't calm down and- oh _god_. RAYQUAZA! STOP THROWING HIM AROUND!

"You need to come back, Cresselia! We need you to hurry up! And please, for the sake of me and every other legendary don't fall in l-"

_**CRASH!**_

Before the dragon could finish her words, there was another explosion that bathed the mirror's surface in light before cracking it completely and turning it black. Cresselia stared at the submerged mirror for a few seconds before getting up jerkily and zooming back towards where Darkrai would be. How stupid had she been, how silly to think she would be happy in such a perfect place. She vaguely noted that she had turned back into her normal colors.

"Ugh... I must have been on something..." She muttered, looking around desperately for her dear counterpart. "I mean... staying here? With no T.V?! I still have to see if Locke kills Ben or not!" She spotted a group of legendaries that were gathered in the center of the field, and she darted towards them, her eyes searching. When she saw he wasn't there, she went to leave, but stopped at the scene that fell upon her.

A Helicopter, if you could call it that, hovered over the group of legendaries shakily. Cresselia wasn't sure if she could call it a 'Helicopter' mainly because it seemed to be made of grass and wood and flowers. She was surprised and bewildered to see that such a contraption was even managing to stay airborne. But who was inside and flying it made her gape under the shadow.

Registeel, black arms folded and red eyes flashing, glared over the group of legendaries, her thirteen pools taking in every detail. What surprised more so was the fact that she was not giggling, and the fact that she reminded Cresselia of the Registeel from her own dimension.

"I will take over- Flowers! No- I will take over the w- Flowers- No! Fire... Flies! No! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" this Registeel was obviously struggling as she attempted to get over the happiness that the dimension was famous for. She proceeded in ramming her head multiple times against the door of the helicopter before speaking again.

"I've SEEN your plan, Happy Land!" She snarled, clenching her hands into fists. "I see what this damned place REALLY is- a place of doom and perfect and goodness! Well, I have broken through the shell of sugar, and I see what I can really do! No longer will I READ, and PLAY, and SING! No more! I will bring a new age with this helicopter! Ever tried to make a helicopter with FLOWERS?! It was hard, and painful, but it shows just how big of a genius I AM!" Throughout the speech, the happy legendaries had been watching the insane steel type with a sense of awe at her words, but they were really just mesmerized by the spinning of the blades.

Cresselia pushed past them and tried to figure out what had gone wrong. How had Registeel taken after her sadistic side without a link? With a groan, Cresselia remembered the mirror, and also her own dimension's Registeel and her obsession with world domination.

"SO!" the steel robot said, "I will start by getting rid of all of you! HUZZA!" With this last word, the belly of the helicopter opened up and a net dropped onto the group of legendaries. Cresselia looked at the vines with a sense of laughter, sparked her wings to slice through them easily...

Her wings shuttered once, then fell silent.

... And failed. Suddenly the swans eyes drooped, and she recalled the fact that she hadn't slept for three days due to her fear of nightmares. Only now, when she needed to kick some steel ass did her powers fail. She was pushed aside by a panicking Palkia, and her face was forced into the dirt. _'What the hell?! They could easily bite through the net!'_She thought angrily, trying to speak over the shouting of the legendaries but failing. Again she was pushed aside and her head hit the hard, steely scales of Dialga. Stars flashed behind her red eyes, and again she hit the ground, this time knowing she was about to pass out from pain, fear and grogginess.

'_He's never going to let me forget this...' _She thought, but realized that she would be dead if she didn't do something. She had an inner battle with herself as she tried to think of another plan. Anything but that! He probably wouldn't even come, knowing him as she did! And yet...

She lifted her head to the sky, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_**DARKRAI!"**_

* * *

_**And now... What was Darkrai doing while all of this was happening? What will he do? And what was I thinking when I made him the hero for this part? Insanity, probably! Well, R&R! SU out!  
**_


	6. Talking, Burning and Singing

_**Holy chocolate covered goodness I'm late updating! Sorry for taking such a long time, I've been getting a lot of home work as of late. Sorry! Well, here it is... And I hope you like it!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

"So, Darkrai, my good friend... Hows life been treating you?" 

Darkrai could have written a six-hundred paged thesis paper on that one question, and how many ways it contradicted everything he was thinking. He started with 'So', seeing as he was definitely not going to answer the death dragon's inquiry seriously. 'So' Darkrai, how does it feel to have your eyes gouged out? 'So' Darkrai, did having a ten ton train dropped onto your face hurt? 'So' Darkrai, I hear you've been disemboweled and owned by a pink dragon. 'So' Darkrai, do you think that you would die if I covered you in explosives and lit a match?

It was funny for him to hate the word 'so' so much. Well, it was as amusing as the thoughts that popped up via hearing his own name. 'Darkrai' I swear, if you hit Mew one more time over the head with that tree I will send you to another time frame all together! 'Darkrai' damn it, you just had to blow up my mountain, didn't you?! 'Darkrai' for the love of Arceus I'm going to kill you! 'Darkrai'...

Darkrai smirked as these same moments flashed back at him, and caught the look of expectancy from the happy dead dragon. He turned his head away to face the fountain that flowed to his right, and without turning his head he answered.

"Giratina._Treating_ would imply that there are good things that come out of this miserable place." Darkrai retorted, sighing deeply and wishing that he had a flamethrower. What he would do with a flamethrower was pretty much expected, not to mention obvious. "And nothing good has come out of this trip at all. I'm only glad that I turned back to my normal colors." He motioned to his now black skin and gave a snort. "I was about to go insane. Butterflies kept chasing me around because I looked and smelled like a strawberry." He shuddered at the memory, then folded his arms and let his tough appearance fall over him again.

"Not even _Cresselia_ is worth it?"

The legendary of the night jerked his head up to glare at the dragon with his one visible eye. Giratina didn't seem to be effected at all, and merely kept smiling at the dark, sadistic legendary. Darkrai snorted, turned his head to the air like he was snuffing the very idea, and then retorted.

"Cresselia is worth a rusted spoon and three ketchup packets, not losing seven nights of sleep in a row." He muttered, not realizing what he was saying until it was hanging over the two like a little cloud of doom. Giratina stared at him blankly before a giant smile grew on his face like a flesh eating fungi and he gave a squeal that made Darkrai want to ram his head into a tree a few thousand times.

"Oh! You're _dreaming_ about her?"

"NO!" Darkrai snapped, eyes flashing and claws coming to his chest as he charged a dark pulse. The dragon of the underworld only tilted his head to the side, as if egging the dark type legendary on, daring him to launch that ball. The moment he did, Darkrai knew, he'd be admitting something he didn't want to, and yet didn't understand. The attacked faded, and with a moan, he dropped his scraggly arms to his side and tilted his head down in shame before muttering in a very small voice. "... Yes."

Giratina blinked his carmine eyes once and was silent. Darkrai, confused by the rare silence that fell upon the satanic dragon let his glance travel upwards. Said dragon looked puzzled, and his ragged black and red wings twitched in the breeze. Taking his silence as a statement, Darkrai stiffened, clutching his claws into fists once more.

"It's _her._She's the damned queen of dreams, _she's_ doing it to me." He snarled, not realizing how shaky his voice was until he spoke. Giratina again only tilted his head, took a deep breath and then proceeded in speaking, his voice quiet. This was enough to alarm the dark type, but his next words simply made him puzzled.

"She _is_ doing it to you... But not on purpose, Darkrai... and not in the way you think."

This, for some unknown reason, made the prince of darkness nervous. Nervous was one of those emotions that the sadistic legendary did not feel very often, the other two being fear and.. well, you know. He tilted his head away, squinted his visible sea colored eye and clearly expressed what he said next. "Are you on something? That didn't seem as giddy and stupid as I expect from you."

He only tsked, lifting one claw and waving it in his best attempt at chiding. "Ah, ah, ah, Darkrai. Don't try and avert my attention with insults! That makes it seem like you have something..." His gaze looked up, "... to _hide_."

Darkrai did _not _like the sound of that.

Before he could attack the dragon and rip his wings off then toss him into the rainbow and turn him pink before being chased by a mob of butterflies, something in the dark type's mind clicked. Very rarely did he think that he had a conscience, and this was one of those rare occasions. Seeing as Cresselia was his counterpart, no matter how much he hated the idea, the two knew when the other was hurt or in trouble. Only when they were together did this call not, well, call, which was funny, because only pain resulted when they _did_ meet. Darkrai's head jerked up to look around him, and he twitched. Just when he thought that it was a false call and he was going to turn back and punish said dragon, the most unexpected thing broke through the afternoon silence.

"_**DARKRAI!"**_

Said male jumped about six feet in the air before jerking his head to the source of the cry. Cresselia, shouting his name... for some reason it brought a grin to his face before his deadpan face settled back onto his ebony head. He switched his glance to Giratina, who was grinning like this was the funniest thing in the world, then to where the field (And cry) was, and where his counterpart would be.

He was faced with a decision. One that tested everything he stood for and his character and what matter in life. One that would change his future and most likely end horribly either way. His eyes swept over the two choices over and over again as he tried to figure out what to do.

Kill Giratina...

He looked left.

Help Cresselia...

Right.

Kill Giratina...

Left.

Save Cresselia...

"No matter what you do, it will be saying something, Darkrai." The dragon of the underworld laughed, throwing his head to the sky. Darkrai glowered at him, his eyes glancing back and forth at his two choices, and wondering which was more important to him. Revenge and fun or... He wasn't sure what the other choice was at all. Then, a sudden thought hit him, one that made him jerk his head to the meadow and zoom away towards his troubled counterpart.

"No way in _hell_ is someone going to kill her before _I_ do!"

Giratina, left in the dust that had been summoned up in the tail of the sadistic legendary, clicked his tongue and sighed affectionately before murmuring. "Young love." Then, deciding that he was tired, said legendary curled up next to the tree and went to have his own creams of pudding and flying real estate agents.

* * *

Meanwhile... Cresselia, finding a safer space under the giant metal fan of Dialga, curled up, her carmine eyes narrowed as she surveyed the outside world for a sign of her counterpart. As expected, he had not come, and the metal swan of the moon cursed and chided herself for even thinking that he would. It was Darkrai, after all, not some prince in shining armor that actually gave a damn about people, let alone his hated counterpart. She sighed, depressed, for she had been swallowed up by the amazing story that Dialga and Palkia had told, about Darkrai actually doing something.

Registeel, amazingly, was still monologuing, and had been doing so for about seven minutes straight without stopping. The only thing that Cresselia heard at this point was the chattering of the captured legendaries and random words of said steel robot's speech. Palkia, cuddled under Dialga and fearful of what was going to happen-

"Do you think I would look good in green or red?"

... Alright. None of the legendaries were scared at this point. Only bored. In fact, seeing as this was happy land, the happy gods had no way of absorbing the fact that they were in danger. If dying of boredom and disappointment counted as danger. Probably didn't, but what the hell.

"... Cheese... republican..."

What the _hell_. At this point in time Cresselia was sure that dying would be a lot better than this torture. Still practically unconscious after a run in with iron scales, she couldn't see or hear as clearly as she would have liked. In fact, she couldn't tell reality from her own dreams. At some points in time she swore she saw flying toasters, and other ridiculous things. No matter how many times she hit her head against Dialga's fan, she couldn't shake away the Call, the same Call that was coming closer and closer and...

"What the hell?!"

Now she was hallucinating, because she _swore _on her ears that she had just heard Darkrai, and she swore that bleary carmine eyes fell upon a black, red and white form that she had not expected. Said counterpart, one claw on his hip and the other resting on the side of his face as he tried to figure out what was going on, also scanned the bundle of legendaries for his counterpart. Cresselia raised her head weakly, her eyes drooping.

"... Darkrai...?"

His head snapped up, and Cresselia was almost surprised that he had heard her at all over Registeel. His one visible eye, the other covered in a lock of white hair, locked with her carmine eyes and he snorted, crossing his arms and turning his head away. The lunar legendary sighed, her head resting back against Dialga's cold scales as she tried to shake away the feeling of disappointment.

Darkrai looked up at said helicopter, one brow raised in an expression of slight surprise. "Now, Registeel." He said, his voice quiet and menacing. Despite the volume and the lack there of, this caught the attention of the elemental robot, and she jerked her eyes down to look at the sadistic legendary. Then, clutching one hand in a fist and pointing the other at said dark type, she spoke.

"And_ you, _don't get me started about _you. _You think you can outwit _me_? I laugh at your stupidity, _ha_!" She gave a hollow laugh before snarling and speaking again. "You can't even kill your _own_ enemies, you legless _mongrel_!" Darkrai could only tilt his head to the side at this.

_Legless mongrel? That's a new one._

"... And yet, I _have! _Look here!" She pointed her finger in the general direction of the legendaries, and Darkrai could tell that she was pointing at his lunar counterpart. Said swan only lowered her tired eyes as she attempted to drown out the sound of Mewtwo and Mew singing 'All You Wanted' and thinking about suicide at the same time. Her phantom counterpart stared at her blankly before turning his head to look at Registeel again, and his disposition was now one of anger.

"Now listen here, Registeel, and _real_ listen well." He muttered, his voice soft, yet verging on a tyrannical tantrum. When he acted like this, which was extremely rare, it was usually a sign to run for your life, and even Cresselia knew better than to push it. His visible eyes flashed as he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I may not like her... And I may want to strangle her or kill her in some other horrific way, like putting her in a giant blender, or better yet putting her on fire..." Cresselia snorted, bitterly wondering where the small speech was going. "... But the only, and I mean _only _person that is allowed to hurt her is ME. Got. That?"

The legendaries, having been listening in interest, started to applaud, and Palkia, literally swooning and clutching Dialga's leg for support gave a faint and affectionate sigh. "How romantic!" He squealed, and Cresselia moaned at the stupidity of it all. It was nice knowing that the only reason that her counterpart was saving her was so he could kill her later. Very nice.

"What are you going to do about it?!" This flustered and angry question from Registeel made everyone fall silent and think. What would Darkrai do about it, anyway? What _could _he do? Despite the finality of the question, Darkrai didn't look nervous, only smug. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a small silver object from seemingly no where. Cresselia automatically knew what it was, and her eyes widened a fraction of their usual size in realization. She hadn't thought a second that he might have kept the gift from such a long time ago...

* * *

"_Come on Darkrai... You never know when you might need a flame..."_

* * *

He flicked open the cap of the light and flicked on the flame. Then, staring at it vacantly, he spoke. "I pride myself on being able to do a lot of _neat_ things with such a small object, actually."His sea green, one eyed glance looked up in such a coy way that made Cresselia shiver in delight. Registeel seemed to realize a very dire fact. She was in a helicopter made of highly flammable material. Darkrai held a _lighter_. Lighter plus helicopter equaled _bad_.

"Oh _crap_."

With a nonchalant flick of his wrist, the small silver device spiraled up, neatly hitting the belly of the natural machine before setting it on fire. The wood and grass and flowers being dry, the flame spread quickly, and soon Registeel found herself running around in circles while her contraption was quickly burned down. Then, with a groan, the diabolical helicopter stopped midair before slamming into the ground in a shower of ash and flame. The trapped legendaries oohed and aahed in stunned amazement at the scene.

Darkrai caught the lighter with another flick of his wrist before putting it back in its hidden place and turning to remove the net. He paused thoughtfully, contemplating what he had done, or contemplating _something, _before turning to look at the ruined thing that was the fallen weapon. Regice, despite the heat of the flames, darted towards his mate and shook her a few times with his stubby, icy arms.

"Steel! Steel! Wake up!"

With a moan, said female's eyes flashed brightly before settling for their 'normal'(For happy land, at least) pleased glow. She paused, confused at why she was in front of a slowly collapsing thing before giving a happy laugh. "Regice! Can we go skip?" Regice paused, then nodded as best he could. Then, like a terrible movie, the two robots skipped off into the sunset.

"Well..." Dialga started, stretching her neck. Cresselia, still on her back, only grunted in response. "... I'm glad that that is sett- Oh my gosh!" Though the main object had been shot down, smaller embers still fell. Most went out before they hit the ground, but an especially large one managed to land, and was still piping hot. Where it landed was purely by chance, but it didn't matter, for it landed on Dialga's spiny tail. Said dragon, reacting on instinct, bucked like a giant horse, which meant that whatever was on her back that was not firmly attached went flying into the air. Unfortunately, Cresselia was this thing.

"_Crap."_

Cresselia knew that she could hover if she really wanted to, and thus she would avoid her immediate death, but she just didn't feel like it. She only wanted to sleep, actually, sleep without dreaming of _him._Those same dreams had haunted her for such a long time, but only recently had they become more intense and real...

The lunar swan was aware that she was now falling, and that the ground was getting closer and closer and closer and soon she would probably be a dead legendary, but again she didn't care. She closed her eyes, gave a sigh, cursed everyone in general and then waited for her death. She hoped it wasn't painful...

_**FWUMP!**_

Cresselia opened one eye in hesitation, confused on why she wasn't in pain/dead. She was expected Hell, actually, seeing as she hadn't been that good, and even assumed that she would see Giratina any second now. 'Sorry, love, you're dead.' Yet, this was not the case. When her carmine eyes opened, they settled on a black face, white hair, that one green-blue eye... And finally she realized what had happened.

"... You _caught_ me."

Darkrai seemed just as surprised as she was. It had been instinct. After all, despite how much he wanted to deny it, it was his duty as her counterpart to keep her safe and vice versa. It really sucked when that tie was the only thing that kept the two from _really _killing each other. The two vaguely realized that Mew and Mewtwo were now singing 'Kiss the Girl' at the top of their lungs.

Darkrai shivered at the thought, his thoughts raging as he tried to figure out what Giratina had said before. He was nervous, again he was nervous, and it was because of _her. _It was always because of her. Why... he didn't know. So... Darkrai did the only thing that came to him...

... He dropped her.

* * *

_**For some reason, the idea of Mew and Mewtwo singing such a girly song made me want to cry. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update faster without such a long break! See you guys! SU out!  
**_


	7. Things He'd Rather Not

**_Well! Sorry for the delay! I have my vacation now, so I'll be updating a lot more frequently. In fact the story will probably conclude very soon... Well! This chapter isn't as funny as I would have liked, but it's a pathway to another filled with insanity. You'll see why. Well, R&R and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_FIC! _**

* * *

"Come _on_, Palkia!" 

Dialga, prancing on her steel encrusted paws nervously and making small quakes because of this, circled the dragon of space, her red eyes flashing in impatience. The crystalline, blue diamond on her chest glinted in the moonlight, and she snorted angrily before kicking the lavender dragon in the side without restraint, using the same amount of power that could topple mountains. With a gasp, the lavender dragon's eyes jerked open, and he gave a squeal like a demented bagpipe that had been put on fire before thrown into the freeway.

"_Dialga_!" Jumping to his paws, he shot her a wounded look before rubbing his side and trying to see if anything was permanently damaged. Like his brain, because the brain was located in the side, right? "... My_kidney_. I don't feel it anymore." He whine was only replied with a glare, and then said abuser spoke, her voice harsh and biting. Palkia flinched, knowing that he was in for a beating either way.

"If you haven't noticed, we have two _legendaries_ to get back." She stomped her paw down and gave another snort. Time twitched at her restlessness, and the dragon of spacial convections twitched his wings before giving his counterpart a strange look. Cowering slightly and questioning his life expectantly, he managed to stand up, fold his arms and give an indignant look.

"What's up with_ you? _Is it that time of the month again or something?"

Most knew Palkia wasn't that smart. In fact, all legendaries, even Shaymin, knew that. It was just one of those things that they had come to learn. In all truth, someone with such power really shouldn't have been the moron that he was, and yet here he was crossing _that_ line. And he had just said _that. _If there was one thing Groudon, Rayquaza, Darkrai, Regice, Mewtwo, Raikou and all of the other male legendaries could tell you, it was to _never _say _that_. Talking about _that _would result in a new world of pain that most never wished to experience. Raikou was a regular in this world and that was a sure sign of the stupidity of such a statement.

And thus...

_**SMASH! CRASH! SLAM! SCREECH!**_

Could an arm really bend that far? Was that even physically possible? Palkia, now looking more like amateur origami, moaned, attempting to get his twisted arms out of their spot under his bulky legs. Dialga, standing in her fuming glory and literally steaming like a possessed tea kettle, glared down at the tangled legendary, questioning what she saw in him and how a fellow legendary could be so crude.

"I swear, Palkia, say something like that _again_ and I'll warp you to a time lingo of the eighties _**forever**_. Got that?" She hissed, turning tail and stomping off, mumbling under her breath about ripping arms off and eating hearts. Palkia only groaned at her departure, questioning what he had done wrong this time. He obviously didn't understand the sacred rule of females. Would he ever?

"... Yep. Definitely that time of the month."

... Probably not.

* * *

"He_ didn't_!" Suicune wailed, banging her head repeatedly against the mossy ground. Celebi, hovering over the wolf of the north wind with the constant flapping of her transparent wings, held up her pale green hands in a motion that could only be described as 'What can I say?' Then, whizzing over to where Deoxys stood, she spoke. 

"Yup..."

Kyogre smacked herself in the face with one wing-like flipper and keeled over in the air so that her pale white underbelly was towards the sun like a dead goldfish. Then, closing her golden eyes, she cursed. "He was doing so well... Dammit! He managed to save her in a semi-decent way..." She trailed off, and Suicune, nodding her head vacantly, continued her abridged statement with a vacant tone.

"... and he caught her... like in the _movies_..."

Celebi, Suicune, and Kyogre sighed, thinking of that moment with a flutter of light hearts. The usually sarcastic female legendaries were not typically as romantic as they were now, but they couldn't help it. It was spring, and spring made everyone feel light and flirty and strange. But... as they recalled the last part of the story, they sighed again, this time dreary.

"... and then..." The water wolf muttered, starting her ritual of banging her head against the ground again and inwardly cursing in seven languages. Her tails, as if feeling her despair, drooped, not even twitching when a breeze went by. Her red eyes rolled to the sky for some type of sign, something that could help her. She found nothing, but that wasn't surprising. Arceus was still fighting with Giratina over in the Hall.

Kyogre, flipping back up to her usual position, rolled her golden eyes, face dark. Then, her voice heavy and filled with irritation, she finished the wolf's unfinished sentence with a huff. "... he dropped her."

There was a pause.

"_**DAMMIT!**_"

"I mean seriously...!" Suicune wailed, collapsing into a pile of purple cloud, hissing white tails, blue fur and sparkling crystal. She put her blue paws onto her head and scrunched her red eyes into an exasperated cower. "... He almost didn't fail at life..."

"... Almost."

Deoxys, the only legendary there that wasn't throwing a tantrum sighed, folding her human like arms and rolling her eyes. Then, closing the dimensional loophole that she had managed to make, she turned to look at the two water and one grass type. "_... Seriously. Calm down. This will all be settled by tomorrow_." She shot them a stern look and Celebi moaned; Mewtwo was rubbing off on the alien-like legendary more than ever.

"_I know that you guys want this great soap opera ending with Cresselia falling into Darkrai's arms and then them kissing and living happily ever after, but that's not going to happen. Cresselia hates Darkrai, and Darkrai hates Cresselia. Only through this event in general are they at least becoming something like friends... No more, only less."_She turned her head away and snorted. "_So stop being romantic fools and let what happens happen. If all goes as plan they should be back by tomorrow morning, and by then they'll be back to trying to kill each other. Cresselia will be a sarcastic swan again, and Darkrai will be an ass,_again."

A tense silence fell on the group of female legendaries. Celebi propped herself into the air with a flutter of her wings and planted her hands on her hips. Light blue eyes flashed in annoyance. "Well I'm _sorry_, Deoxys... If I just want those two to be _happy_." Deoxys rolled her eyes again, this time not even bothering to keep the satire out of her voice.

"_Don't worry, I forgive you."_

Ever since Palkia took Deoxys as his assistant and Dialga took Celebi as her own, both space freelancer and forest guardian had become quarreling rivals. Seeing as Palkia was an idiot, Deoxys had taken it upon herself to fix his mistakes, and it was obvious that most, if not all of the legendaries pinned down this occurrence on her. It really wasn't her fault that her senior was an idiot. It wasn't. However, never one to complain or whine, Deoxys held her head high and had been researching on how to get Palkia to warp space with causing anymore trouble.

Likewise, Celebi took it upon herself to make sure that Dialga didn't make any mistakes. Noting the competence of the dragon of time, said fairy didn't have to worry too much, only about making sure that she didn't kill her counterpart. Which was one thing she _did _have to worry about, constantly. After Cresselia had freaked out about Darkrai collapsing at her cave mouth, completely torn and beaten, Dialga and Palkia were lucky that they still had their heads. Which brought up another question...

"If Cresselia hates Darkrai _that_ much... then why did she freak out when she heard about him settling the little love spat between Palkia and Dialga?" Before she could reply, the fairy pushed on, "And if Darkrai hates Cresselia _that_much, then why did he save her?" She held up one hand, "And don't start with that 'counterparts need to keep the other safe' crap, because I can tell you there was no call for me when Mew went scaling up that icy mountain."

Again, Deoxys went to speak, but then stopped.

"_Holy crap_."

Celebi looked smug.

* * *

"Alright... I think we need to look on the bright side...!" Giratina started, trying to get Darkrai out of his mood. Of course, to be honest, Darkrai was always in that mood, but just more so than usual after his most recent failure. At the death dragon's words, the Prince of Darkness looked up, one visible cyan eyes narrowed into a slit. 

"Bright side._Everything_ in this damned place is bright."

Giratina chose to ignore this and instead turned his head to look at the setting sun. The crashing of the waterfalls that lined the small cottage continued their singing, and the dragon knew that inside of the space confused house was where the same legendary that made Darkrai so miserable rested. Of course, ironically being extremely decent with emotions via living, the happy legendary knew that Cresselia was not making her counterpart so depressed on purpose, mainly, semi-on purpose. Or something. Half of the time Giratina didn't even know what he was talking or thinking about.

"... Well... Why?"

Darkrai looked confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you drop her?" Giratina stretched his short neck, flapped his ragged wings and tilted his small gold, gray and black head to the side. "I mean... She isn't that heavy... so strength wasn't the issue... You had a good grip on her... So why? Why did you drop her?"

The sadist of a legendary stared evenly at his companion. It was amazing to think that the dragon of death was as sensitive to finding the troubled dark legendary as his happy side was finding Cresselia. He noted bitterly that 'Rai' (He shuddered in irritation at the nickname mainly because he knew Cresselia would never call him anything other than his name and the series of insults that were locked in her mind) was probably with her now, giving her flowers or singing with her or hugging her... As much as he tried, he did not like the idea of any male touching Cresselia, yet he didn't dwell on why. For now.

Instead he tried to answer the question as best as he could. Having given up on trying to simply float away with knowledge that Giratina would magically find him, he finally replied, voice grim. "I don't know. I got nervous." He turned his annoyed glare to the cottage, and again he wondered what Cresselia and his happy side were doing. He shuddered. He'd rather not think about it. Folding his arms, he looked up to the sky for consolation, or a sign. Instead of some godly intervention, the death dragon spoke.

"Nervous? When you get nervous you screw up?"

He only nodded vacantly. "Yup... Or something like that... I don't understand why..." He stopped, stifling a yawn. He realized dimly that he was tired, and he hadn't slept at all for his stay in this miserably happy dimension. Giratina seemed to sense this, for he turned tail and nodded goodbye before disappearing from sight in a flurry of wings. Darkrai only stared, face aloof, before turning toward the cottage in prospect of some sleep. It was a shame that that wasn't to be for quite some time...

* * *

"You can't sleep?" 

The question jerked Cresselia out of her vacant stare, and with a gentle urge of her mind, she turned her head to look at the happy phantom before her. 'Rai, visible eye gleeful, floated toward her, and the swan let a small smile grace her face. If she could only pretend...

"Nope."

The lunar swan twitched her glowing, plasma wings, carmine eyes distant. Despite the fact that she was exhausted, and despite the fact that it had been a long day, the female legendary still couldn't slip into sleep. Instead, she spent her time at the window, looking out at the waterfalls, counting random things and hoping that she could get some type of rest for tomorrow. However, with the entrance of Happy Darkrai, she had averted her eyes to him and was now staring at him calmly.

He smiled and she closed her eyes ever so slightly. If only she could pretend... pretend that this was her Darkrai, a Darkrai that didn't hate her or want her to die or protected her not because he _had_ to, but because he actually _cared_. But... despite the small spots of good she saw, she knew, or she thought she knew, that Darkrai wouldn't be Darkrai if he didn't hate her.

The lunar legendary allowed herself to sigh.

She vaguely realized that she was drawing closer to 'Rai, and that her heart was beating faster, and yet that didn't matter. Only one phrase continued to run through her head in a feverish tantrum, trying to convince her of it's honesty. How much she wished... She felt her eyes close and her mind cool as she let her want take her over. Those words... over and over again.

_I could pretend... Right? Just... Pretend that it's _him

After Darkrai had caught and dropped her, Cresselia had fled here, to the only sanctuary that she had in this dimension. She was surprised that she hadn't killed him in the worst way possible for doing such a thing, but really in the end she was just depressed. The only reason that her counterpart had saved her was because he _had _to. Not because he wanted to. Never. Who knew what he wanted at this point... To be left alone? Probably...

Cresselia didn't really know what she wanted either.

Did she want to go back? To what? By the sound of it, her dimension was falling apart because she wasn't there to keep everyone in line, but what was the point? She always did things for others, she always put her dreams(She almost chuckled) aside to make sure everyone else was happy. She did the right thing for them... but what about her? What did she want to do? What _could_ she do? What choices _did_ she have?

Again, she was drawing closer to him.

She could leave. Dialga said that Palkia would be opening a rift in the morning. She could leave with her counterpart and never look back, simply step into her own dimension where she would yet again be forced to make choices for the sake of others. She would have to deal with them, deal with Palkia and Dialga fighting, and Kyogre and Groudon fighting... And she and Darkrai would fight.

Yet... what if she stayed? She would get used to this happiness eventually. Maybe she would even forget about where she came from. Darkrai could go back, deal with the conflict, and never have to bothered by her again. She could stay here, with this kind of, yet not Darkrai and maybe find happiness. Imagine that, happiness in Happy Land.

She was now just a second away from him. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She wasn't sure of anything, really. In fact, her mind was pretty much blank and numb and emotionless- incapable of connecting the fact that she was about to kiss her counterpart's happy side. Maybe she knew that if she did that, she wouldn't have to worry about leaving the happy dimension, maybe she knew that she could be brainwashed and happy just by one act...

There was one thing she definitely _didn't_ know.

The door said hello as someone opened it. One cyan eye fell upon them. This same eye twitched in an emotion of something that even Mesprit probably wouldn't have been able to decipher. Cresselia, realizing how the scene must have looked to him, jerked her head to look at her sadistic counterpart, her eyes wide in surprise.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" The Prince of Darkness' voice was practically a snarl, and the lunar swan cowered slightly. Never in her entire life had she seen her counterpart as angry as he was now, and just a few hours ago with the whole Registeel moment didn't hold a candle to his expression now. With a growl, the Prince of darkness grabbed 'Rai by the red collar around his neck, opened the door, and threw him out into the night without a word.

"Heeeeeeeeey! That wasn't very-"

_**SLAM!**_

'Rai was only talking to the face of a door at this point.

Turning around, Darkrai, a snarl still plastered on his face, looked at Cresselia. Suddenly an awkward silence fell on the pair, and the expression dropped away into one of deadpan. The dark legendary allowed a look of puzzlement cross his face at his own actions, and arms crossed, he finally spoke. "That's it Cresselia..." The swan, having found the ground very interesting, turned her eyes up to meet his.

"... I think we need to..." He shuddered at the next word that he utter likewise to the name of a terrible disease. Cresselia let her own look of horror cross her face, and her wings buzzed in the insanity of the moment. There was no way in the seven burning levels of hell! Never, in the long lives of each legendary, had they done such a word that was thrown into the air. The idea that Darkrai even said such a thing made it all the more diabolical. Darkrai took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.

"... Talk."

* * *

_**Oh no. Talking. Well, I'll see you guys later! SU out!**_


	8. And Then They Talk

**_Hi, guys! Well, despite the fact that I now have enough time to update, I'm still late. Sorry about that. Well... the next chapter is the last... sadly. But I hope you enjoy this one! Well... R&R and I hope you like! Thank you all that have reviewed so far!  
_**

**_FIC! _**

* * *

The lunar swan turned away and floated over to the window again, eyes closed halfway in a look a dazed confusion. Outside, the moon glowed against the black sky, and the legendary felt herself become mesmerized by the light. She was so aloof, lost in her silver world, that she almost missed her counterpart's words. You couldn't blame her entirely, mainly because the dark legendary's voice was low and down tone, filled with something the female could not place.

"Do you... remember the last Counterpart Appreciation day?"

She vacantly nodded her head, recalling the dreaded twenty-four hours of pure doom. While most of the counterparts had spent their day in the field having a pleasant picnic and chatting away, the two dream legendaries had in fact spent _their_ day trying to think of the most painful way to kill the other. As Cresselia recalled the event, her counterpart continued to speak.

"We nearly destroyed the island, remember?" He prodded, his voice flat. Cresselia turned to look at him, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Then, her own voice just as flat, she replied.

"We managed to sink half of it."

"Kyogre was about to kill us."

"But then Groudon said it was his fault."

"And then there was another fight between them."

"Which caused all of those other fights..."

"Which pretty much ended Counterpart Appreciation Day."

The two fell silent, glances falling on anything but the legendary before them. The lunar swan, finding the window yet again very interesting, continued her moon watching, and Darkrai, seating himself onto the bed lightly, stared at his claws, which were resting in his lap. 

The silence, constantly broken by the singing of the falls behind them, was still- even then- thick and awkward. Awkward, Darkrai realized, because they weren't fighting or arguing or trying to kill each other in the most horrific way possible. Without removing his gaze from its spot, he spoke again.

"You know, Cresselia, _talking_ is when you open your mouth and vocally_ voice_ something."

There came a quick gasp from his sudden words before the swan jerked back around, eyes wide in surprise. Then, realizing that he was taunting her, carmine pools narrowed into slits and she turned away with a feminine huff. "You know, Darkrai, _caring _is the concern or attention of something or _someone_."

He only grinned lightly at her words. It seemed that- even to the swan and phantom- the only way for the two dream counterparts to get a conversation started was by dissing the other. This was both sad and amusing at the same time. Darkrai nodded his head vacantly, "True, true..." Again, silence fell, and again Darkrai struggled to think of a way to fight it back. It was funny to think that a solitary legendary that liked quiet in general would combat something so desperately. And, when someone was desperate... then tended to speak without thinking.

Darkrai was no exception.

"... So... What _exactly_ was happening when I walked in fifteen minutes ago?"

Again she turned around to look at him, eyes blank. Judging by the deadpan look that crossed her gold, blue and magenta face, she obviously didn't know what her nightmare counterpart was talking about. When her carmine eyes locked with his single visible cyan one, she was annoyed and surprised to see him grinning. Maybe he really _had_ gone insane.

"What do you mean?"

He stood, well, at least floated upright, his claws clasped together like he was some lovesick teenager. Cresselia mentally twitched at the idea, and reminded herself to go visit Uxie when this was all over so she could erase everything she had ever thought. Again, that grin, and a bad feeling started to settle into the pit of the lunar swan's stomach.

"I mean when..." Claws unclasped and one came to a rest under his chin. Again, his counterpart imagined him looking somewhat like a librarian, and the same thoughts ran through her head. Uxie. Monday. Another thing was certain, Cresselia did _not _like that look that was swimming in his one cyan eye. At all. "...You were about to kiss my happy side?"

Everything came to a screeching halt.

"_WHAT?_"

Darkrai flinched, silently wondering how a gentle and calm looking legendary could roar louder than Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina combine. He also wondered how carmine eyes, usually kind and calm when around any other legendary beside himself, could shoot flames and show the lust to grab his neck and crush his windpipe. Yeah, Darkrai wondered a lot about things that involved his counterpart. Like her sanity.

"Well. That's what it looked like." He replied, hoping that his nonchalance covered up his fear of his immediate death. Fiery eyes went flat, and the swan pulled her glaring face away from his, retreating to the window once again. When he was sure that she couldn't sense it, the legendary of nightmares and night let out a huge, but silent, sigh of relief. 

"Don't be stupid."

He looked up in silent surprise. His lunar counterpart's gaze was once again locked on the moon, and without turning her head to look at him, she continued. "Rai and I were having a staring contest."

"Liar." Darkrai was exactly sure why he was having so much fun taunting his counterpart about such an event, since normally he would have been disgusted and horrified should it have been anyone else... But... no. Instead of killing anyone who had dared to show any type of affection, no matter what side of him it happened to be, he had simply felt... 

"Does it matter? It wasn't you." He looked up again, and cyan locked with carmine. Cresselia looked depressed, to be frank and simple. The prince of darkness blinked in surprise, breaking the stare and throwing his glance to the ground. She continued, voice just as flat and dreary as before. "... I don't see why to would matter. You had to come in and... and." Her eyes glared at his face, and he could tell he had just slipped into a very deadly hole.

"You acted like an enraged husband." She stated, eyes blank. "You were acting like... like, you were _jealous_ or something." She shook her head, tsking herself for her silly words. However, unlike her, Darkrai took that same sentence very seriously. Was that the emotion he was feeling when he saw Rai and his counterpart getting along so well? Was that that angry, nervous, fearful emotion that struck him when he thought about Cresselia even being friends with the happy dark type?

Was he jealous?

"... I've hit an all time low." He muttered under his breath, voice so low that Cresselia couldn't even hear him. He rested his face in one claw and gave a silent moan. "... Somehow, I'm jealous of _myself_." Now that... that was just sad. Sadder than being into Nascar on radio, sadder than a large, fearsome dragon like Palkia sleeping with a night light. Just. Really. Sad.

... But why? The answer to that question escaped him.

"... I don't..." He started, causing the swan to jerk her head to look at him. He took a deep breath, hoping that his next sentence would not end in pain, blood and fire. "... I don't like... seeing you with him..." His eyes glanced up, and the swan looked at him like he was insane. Insane. Maybe he was.

After all, here he was, jealous of himself and he didn't even know why. "... It's weird. Alright? It weird to see you happy." That came out wrong. "With me. It feels like I'm looking at myself and you're happy being with me, around me. I don't like it because it's just _weird_."

Silence fell again, and Cresselia's red eyes searched him over, trying to see if he was joking or not. She quickly jerked herself away and tucked her head down against her chest. Blue shoulders shaking, she made an odd muffled noise that Darkrai couldn't quite put down, and he tilted his head in confusion. Just when he was about to ask if she was dying or choking or, Arceus forbid crying, she threw her head to the ceiling and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh m'lord!" She giggled, tears springing up into her red eyes from laughing so hard. Darkrai stood awkwardly under her shadow, slightly worried for her mental state of mind. "That is the most... ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" She continued to laugh, but finally managed to break off long enough to gulp down large amounts of air. Even then, through her ragged breathing she gave soft chuckles, and a flustered dark type only continued to stare.

"Excuse me... It's just..." She broke off into another giggle fit, and her magenta, light pink and lavender wings buzzed at the irony. "... The idea of you... Jealous of yourself over something like... _friendship!"_ She screeched this word and started to laugh again like the joke was new, and not seven minutes old. "Oh... my... Arceus... I haven't had a laugh like this in a long while..." 

After another ten minutes of giggling, laughing and chuckling, the swan managed to talk without being interrupted by her own humorous sounds. Darkrai, finally managing to stop his fearful cowering, stood up straight, crossed his arms and spoke.

"So, you're finally done laughing."

She nodded, "Mmhm."She hummed, closing her red eyes and tilting her head to the side. Her dark type counterpart twitched his one visible eye in a sign of irritation before seating himself back on the bed with an annoyed huff. Cresselia, hearing this noise of displeasure, opened one of her eyes and gave him a look that yet again confused him. Now she was attacking and he was struggling to explain himself. The tables had turned. Whatever _that_ meant.

"So... Darkrai. Since you're so keen on keeping conversation..." If he could, he would have ended his embarrassment as soon as possible, but he had started the battle of wills in the first place, and now he had to deal with it. "... Is that why you were grumbling whenever I was with Rai, then?" That question wasn't too hard to answer. With some reluctance, he nodded. Cresselia opened both eyes, raised her head and stared at him evenly.

"Alright." She said simply. She tilted her head down, closed her eyes again, and seemed to ponder something. A moment later her eyes were open and she was staring him down. He flinched. "... Darkrai. Tell me. Would you consider us _friends_?"

Said legendary leaned back, a small look of surprise crossing his face. Would he? Every single time they were around each other it ended in blood and fire and pain and fighting. All they ever did was fight, actually. The legendary of shadow paused, claw on his chin as he ran through the definition of 'friendship'.

"A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts..." He murmured, narrowing his eyes in thought. He looked up at the lunar swan, who returned the same look. "Well... I know you. That much I'm sure of." The lunar legendary nodded in agreement, and couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips. Darkrai seemed to read her mind, "... Remember when we met for the first time?"

Cresselia only nodded again. "I believe your first words to me... were... '_What the hell are you supposed to be?'"_

He smirked slightly, "And your first words to me... were '_Drop dead.'"_

Cresselia bowed her head sheepishly. Shortly after their first words to the other, the first exchange of words and attacks followed. Even when they were young... "I guess we were doomed to fight from the start, then." 

"Yeah." He replied, taking some amount of surprise when the swan floated over and seated herself next to him on the bed's edge. He look at her in the corner of his eye, recalling how she had looked way back when they were young and inexperienced and naïve. Besides her size, she hadn't changed that much, her wings had become more dangerous, her beak sharper, eyes clearer... But she was still Cresselia. Cresselia who was afraid of mimes and Jynx... The same Cresselia that could even get Arceus to change her mind on things that she had set down, Cresselia that so easily could calm, Cresselia whom he had fallen in l-

"Do you like me?" She inquired, and it took a moment of sputtering and nearly falling off of the bed to realize that she was talking about the definition of 'friendship'. He turned his head to stare at her evenly, eye narrowed before he was able to respond.

"... I don't know. I mean... we're always fighting..."

She nodded in agreement, silently pondering over the idea herself. "... Do you remember the first Counterpart Appreciation Day we had together?" She asked, closing her eyes as she recalled the holiday herself. Darkrai mirrored her as he attempted to remember.

"Didn't Suicune and Kyogre lock us in a room together?" He finally asked.

"Yeah. They said they wouldn't let us out until we sat down and talked out our differences. We ended up arguing per usual and we kept screaming about how much we hated each other... and that no one would ever want to understand and no one knew about what we had to go through and such and such..." She gave a soft laugh, "We were such children back then, it's amazing that nothing has really changed."

"... We lost our voices for a week, didn't we? From screaming so much?" She only nodded again before going over the list. Silence fell again, before Cresselia lifted her head to the ceiling and spoke.

"... Do you trust me?"

The Prince of Darkness jerked his head to look at his counterpart in thought before turning his gaze to his lap. Cresselia gave a small laugh and nudge his shoulder with one wing, causing him to nearly topple off of the bed again. "Strangely enough..." Her voice was wistful, so wistful in fact that Darkrai couldn't help but stare at her. "... I think I can trust you." She gave another laugh. "Sure, you're always saying you want to kill me and wishing that I would just drop dead... but you don't mean it..."

Any other point in time Darkrai would have sneered in her face, called her an idiot and then left to go and ruin someones sleep, but at this time, sitting next to her as they went over their relationship as counterparts, he couldn't. He, in fact, could only stare at her in awe and wonder as she smiled sadly at the moon through the window. 

"No..." he found himself saying. "I guess I don't. Well, the idea of wanting you dead." For the most part that was the truth. The thought of Cresselia not being there to fight with, to argue with, well... It was sort of scary. The legendary that caused fear in fact was scared of living without the legendary that calmed the same phobias. "In fact... I think I trust you, as well." He turned his gaze to look at her again. "I know you didn't want me to find out, but Suicune said it was you that took care of me after I had to settle that little love spat between Dialga and Palkia." She looked away, embarrassed. "When I collapsed onto my island, it was you that hunted me down and took care of me, wasn't it? I don't remember too much, only that you kept saying that I was lucky that you didn't kill me for worrying you so much..."

Cresselia, at this point, found the pillow on the ground _very_ interesting.

"... I thought she was lying at first, since it seems that you would have loved the idea of me dead, rotting on the ground or something like that..." He chuckled softly at the idea, and at the look that crossed the swan's face. "... But, well. I guess she was being honest." Cresselia quickly glanced back down in pure embarrassment. She was going to kill that mutt as soon as she got back to her dimension. With a spoon.

"Cresselia."

She stiffened at the sound of her name, and her wings buzzed in irritation and anxiety. He was never supposed to find out that she actually cared about how he was. That damned Suicune was going to pay in blood as soon as she got back. She'd kill Suicune, then get her memory erased by Uxie. Until then she could only think of ways for the north wind legendary's utter demise.

"Cresselia. How do you feel about me, exactly?" Darkrai asked, voice quiet. "You're really confusing, one minute you seem to be alright with me, then you want to kill me, then it makes you sad to even look at me. So-" There went that dreaded word again. "-I'm asking this question. What exactly is running through that metal head?"

There was a pause.

"I... don't know."

To be honest, Darkrai sighed, neither did he. He didn't know because unlike Uxie he couldn't read minds, unlike Mesprit and Latias he couldn't sense emotions all that well without obvious signs (Foaming from the mouth or tears) and all around he just didn't understand Cresselia, or himself. He was so busy degrading his uses as an actual legendary that he almost missed what Cresselia said next.

"... But, well... I guess I can say that I don't hate you."

The other legendary blinked before giving a tired sigh. "I guess we have to start _somewhere." _He grinned, folding his arms and giving a satisfied nod. Silence fell over them again, but this time the counterparts didn't mind. Well, until Darkrai spoke again.

"Oh, and Cresselia?"

She jerked her head up to look at him.

"I don't hate you, too."

* * *

_**Yup. Well... the last chapter. Deoxys finally gets a system worked out and the two counterparts get back home... See you guys! SU out!**_


	9. They're Back

**_Well... Here it is. The last chapter! It's amazing to think this is my second completed fic so far... Cool... Of course, I never would have been able to do it without you awesome reviewers! Thank you so much! But.. without further hesitation, here is the next and final chapter!_**

**_FIC!_**

* * *

Deoxys raised her human-like green-blue hands to her head and rubbed her temples, eyes scrunched shut halfway. She had been up all night planning Palkia's schedule, and overall she was exhausted. It was bad enough that she had to sit at a desk to work, because the idiot pink dragon found it so funny that the alien legendary resembled a human secretary when she did so. He had wanted her to wear glasses, but luckily Dialga threatened him with a Roar of Time to the face. 

In fact, Deoxys was so tired that she had wandered into the office, turned on the coffee maker and proceeded in making herself a cup. She didn't realize the stupidity of this until a certain genetic legendary wandered in and stated something that made her want to kill something.

"Deoxys... normally I wouldn't question your actions..." Mewtwo started, leaning against the wall and letting his deep purple tail swoosh around his legs, "... But why are you making coffee?" He stated such a question like the orange and sea green female was insane or_doing_ something insane. Said legendary didn't both to even open her eyes as she grabbed a mug and filled up a cup.

"_I need the caffeine or I'm going to drop dead."_

She opened the cabinet under the coffee maker with a flick of psychic energy and a sigh. Surrounded in light gray-black energy, a container of sugar was carefully hovered over to the DNA legendary. After searching for a spoon and cursing under her mental breath, she finally managed to spoon in two heaps of the glittering grains, then stirred, blearily watching as the sugar dissolved into the brown drink. Mewtwo, still staring at her, and waiting for the right moment to voice exactly what he meant by his previous inquiry, stood back, mainly because he didn't feel like being mauled to death.

"I'm sure it would be terrible..." the genetic feline murmured, nodding his head vacantly, eyes still locked on the cup that was now grasped in her hands. "Dropping dead... But, Deoxys, I doubt that cup of coffee is going to help." 

Bringing the mug to her face to the point when only her eyes were visible through the steam, she blinked. "_Why not? Coffee can do wonders. It can bring people back from the dead. Wondrous stuff..."_ Mewtwo only sighed, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Obviously the other legendary was too groggy to realize one important aspect of drinking. 

Clink.

The lip of the mug collided with the cool, smooth material that was Deoxys face. Her eyes, which had been closed, opened, and she stared blankly at the object in her hands. Mewtwo only slowly started to inch away towards the door, fearing his life expectancy. 

"... You don't have a mouth." He offered, his mental voice slightly nervous on how his fellow legendary would react to such a statement. Deoxys only blinked her eyes once, then twice before putting the cup down onto the counter. Then, raising her gaze to look at him, she spoke in a very low voice, one that was ready to explode into a rage.

"_... Mewtwo. Get out."_

"Eep."

In a flash of lavender light, the psychic feline teleported out of the building as fast as he could, not even pausing to chide himself for his fear of a painful death. Deoxys was not one to be taken lightly, everyone knew that after Rayquaza and she fought and the DNA legendary literally beat him into space. Again. For the seventh time. Obviously Latias was not happy about all seven of those times...

Palkia, who had been ready to report to the building with Dialga so they could get their two dream legendaries back, appeared next to Mewtwo, still holding his own cup of coffee. Turning his head to look down (Palkia was around six times taller than said man-made legendary) at the genetic feline, the spacial dragon spoke, tone cheery. "Well hello, Mewtwo. Where's Deo-"

_**BOOOM!**_

The building, always looking out of place in the center of the space female legendary's island, exploded into a storm of wood, plaster, concrete and other things you would find in an office. Palkia, still clutching his warm drink that was the size of a child pool, blinked very slowly, completely dazed at the edifice gore that sat before him.

"-xys?"

As if on clue, Deoxys stalked out of the dust conjured up from the eruption, eyes glowing red and entire body shaking in contained rage. She stopped in front of them, took a deep mental breath and then doubled over, human-like hands on her knees as she recalled back her energy from completely terrorizing said building. Palkia, still dazed, and Mewtwo, still nervous, continued to stare at the legendary, silently wondering what was going to happen to them. When the genetic feline thought that maybe his death wasn't coming so soon, Palkia spoke.

"You're not much of a morning person, are you?"

Deoxys, straightening back up and looking at the lavender dragon with narrowed eyes, started to walk towards him and past Mewtwo. Said Mewtwo smacked his face with the center of one of his hands and silently sighed, wondering how stupid Palkia could possibly be. He could conclude, _very_. Palkia, on the other hand, could not understand the danger he was in, and only continued to grin like an idiot.

"In fact... You aren't looking that great at all..."

Mewtwo widened his purple eyes before waving his hands about, trying to get the dimension legendary to stop his talking before something extremely bad happened. Palkia, spying the motions, but not understanding what they meant, only gave the feline a puzzled look before continuing. He held out his large mug of coffee, which was almost as large as the alien legendary. "Would you like some..."

Now Mewtwo was jumping up and down, ditching the proud and regal look he often put up. He put one index finger to his throat and drew across, trying to get the idea into the dragon's head that he was going to die a long and painful death if he continued that sentence. Again, the feline only received a puzzled look.

"... coffee?"

Now, like Mewtwo, Deoxys was around six times shorter and all around smaller than the dragon of dimension changing. And yet, despite this, said DNA legendary's red eyes lit back into a bloodlusting red, and ignoring his girly scream she grabbed his tail in her hands and started to bash him against the ground multiple times. Mewtwo, only muttering to himself about the stupidity of said dragon and repeating that he really did deserve it, only watched in a dazed way. Inwardly, he was relieved that it wasn't him going through the same pain and torture that Palkia found himself in.

WHAM!

The field, now littered with craters from the impact of a dragon's face, continued to shake, and now resembled a battle field for the psychotic alien legend that was now swinging Palkia around in circles like Mario did to Bowser. Again, through the amount of pain he was in, the dragon couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve this. He had only offered her a drink, right?

"_You stupid-"_

WHAM.

"_-Pink-"_

WHAM.

"_-Sorry excuse-"_

WHAM.

"_-for a legendary-"_

WHAM.

"_-You are-"_

WHAM.

"_-So-"_

WHAM.

"_-Going-"_

WHAM.

"_-to pay!"_

WHAM. WHAM. WHAM.

Mewtwo, still gaping at how such a small legendary could heave such a big dragon over her head, jumped slightly when Dialga and Celebi appeared in a flash of aqua light. The dragon of time, blinking slowly at the scene and twitching her blue, steel encrusted tail, paused before speaking, voice low and slightly confused. "Have... we come at a bad time?" Celebi, wings fluttering madly as she ducked under a giant boulder that came rushing towards her hid behind the safety of Dialga's large metal fan that rested on her back. Then, sticking out her head so she could look at the scene without being killed, the time traveler spoke, voice shrill.

"Obviously! I thought Dialga was the only one that could bend an arm that way! Is that even physically possible!" She exclaimed, light blue eyes wide as she stared at Deoxys, who was now tying Palkia into a mess of knots with blasts of psychic energy. Mewtwo only shrugged slightly.

"... Don't worry. They're only having some time together as teacher and student." Even the genetic feline flinched at the snap of joints as the dimension dragon was then bent into half. He'd have to constantly remind himself to stay on the DNA legendary's good side. That torture looked more painful than being put into a meat grinder. Even then, all three of the legendaries watched in horrified awe and interest, the idea of helping the lavender dragon never crossing their minds.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Celebi asked Dialga. The blue and silver dragon only shook her grand head, eyes puzzled, yet amused. She knew that she could have easily diverted the rage of the teal and orange legendary, but all around she didn't really feel like it. After all, this could be considered revenge for Palkia stealing her coffee maker...

After seven minutes more of relentless beating, Deoxys finally stopped. Of course, had she not been up all night working, she probably could have been able to continue for another three hours, but she was exhausted. Palkia, who had been suspended about seven hundred feet in the air by a strong hold of psychic energy, was released, and hit the ground. This collision added yet another crater in the collection on the field. 

The alien female, staggering over, eyes half closed in exhaustion, stood before them, swaying on her stilt-like legs. Then, with a moan, she keeled over and hit the ground face first with a sound _thump_. Dialga, Celebi and Mewtwo only blinked once before the time dragon went over to her counterpart and nudge his back with her snout. "Palkia. Wake up." 

"... I can't feel... myself."

The blue and silver legendary sat back onto her haunches and sighed, putting one of her giant claws under her chin. Celebi fluttered over to her senior, taking rest on the spot above her horns. "... That's what usually happens when you pick a fight with an insane, psychotic legend, Palkia." The fairy chided, folding her small arms and narrowing her blue eyes. "I believe... You have just been owned."

"No one needed to state that. It's _pretty_ obvious... Though, if this had been the battling sense, you would have won." Mewtwo said, motioning to the fallen Deoxys. "Somehow you're still conscious. She beat you down so much that she fainted from it. I'm surprise you're still alive."

The lavender legendary managed to pull himself to a clumsy sitting position, then shifted in such a way that he could lean against his temporal counterpart. Dialga only coughed slightly from this, but said nothing more. Celebi rolled her eyes before darting over to where Mewtwo stood, and where Deoxys lay. "Yo. Are you alive?" The guardian of the forest turned her gaze to look at the genetic feline, whom had crouched over to look at the DNA legend. "I'm guessing that Deoxys isn't a morning person?"

"Deoxys isn't even a person." He muttered.

_**WHAM!**_

Deoxys, who was conscious enough to hear that statement replied in the best way she could. Which happened to be uppercutting the man-made legendary in the jaw. Celebi only broke into a storm of giggles, while Palkia's assistant pulled herself to a sitting position. Most glares were daggers, but her glare happened to be rocket launchers, and Mewtwo, moaning slightly and rubbing he jaw, flinched under the alien glower.

"_... Moron._" Deoxys hissed, rubbing her head with one hand while using the other to push herself to her stilt-like legs. She teetered like a small child as she attempted to gain balance before standing straight and glancing sheepishly at the space and time dragons. Palkia looked confused, but Dialga only looked smug.

"Doesn't it always feel like a giant burden has been lifted from your soul after you finish completely bashing and attempting to kill Palkia?" Dialga inquired, her voice light. Palkia shot his counterpart a wounded look before closing his eyes again. The alien legendary only nodded her head vacantly, seeing the truth in the rhetorical question.

"... Now." The time ruler continued. "... What are the plans?"

It took a her a moment to realize that the time dragon was talking about getting Darkrai and Cresselia back. She gave a nod of her orange and green-blue head, pondering her plans that she had spent all night working on, before speaking. _"Well, it's fool proof really..."_ She turned her head to look at Palkia, then proceeded in spouting off a long explanation using words that no one seemed to understand. Despite his competence and intelligence compared to everyone else, the space dragon seemed to understand entirely, nodding his own head and asking questions that involved the same words. Dialga, Mewtwo and Celebi only stared blankly.

"Of course!" He roared suddenly, jumping to his feet and twitching his wings, "That is a simple plan, one that even I can't screw up! Nice job, assistant!" Deoxys only nodded her head silently, inwardly pleased with the compliment and glad that he actually understood. Dialga, raising one paw like back in the days of high school, inquired:

"When will this take place?" 

The DNA Pokemon paused thoughtfully. _"I suppose whenever Cresselia and Darkrai are ready. We could just rip them away from whatever they're doing..."_ She trailed off, glancing around at the other four legendaries, waiting for their opinion.

"They're probably fighting. The sooner they get back, the better."

"Not to mention the fact that they're most likely going insane in the happy dimension."

"Let's just get this over with."

"I'm sure they'll be too happy to be back to care..."

She nodded her head, eyes closing halfway as she considered both the bad and good sides of the choice. Then, deciding that it probably wouldn't matter in the end, she folded her arms, turned to her senior and then spoke, voice hard and determined. Mewtwo couldn't help but admire the way she could order around others with such confidence, but quickly shook away the thought. Celebi only vacantly wondered when Murphy's Law was going to kick in, and Dialga was wondering what was for lunch.

Palkia, on the other hand, couldn't wait to prove that he wasn't the moron that everyone perceived him to be.

"_Alright then, Palkia. We start here..."_

* * *

"For shame, for shame..." Arceus sighed, nodding her head down to look at the two dream legendaries. Giratina, whom was at her side, also shared the same wistful expression, and Cresselia vacantly wondered if all things here had some resemblance to there. She could not ponder on this though, however, as the Goddess spoke again.

"Ah, yes... You leave too soon!" She clicked her hooves together, eyes downcast before exchanging her gaze to the other happy legendaries around her. "... But. I suppose it cannot be helped." Cresselia only nodded her head vacantly, eyes locked on Darkrai as she attempted to figure out what he was thinking. After that night spent talking, she wasn't sure _what_ to think of her nightmare counterpart.

Darkrai, on the other hand, was trying to keep himself from killing his happy side as the joyful legendary raced up to the lunar swan and wrapped her in an embrace. Still, he could at least think of a thousand and six ways to kill him in the most horrific way possible. Like, with spoons or something.

"I'll miss you, Cresselia!" the happy dark type cried, giving her an affectionate nuzzle. The lunar legendary only nodded her head, humming slightly before slipping out of the hug. Surprisingly, she turned to look at Darkrai. Then, as if changing her mind, she turned to look at Palkia.

"You'll be getting picked up by the other Palkia's spacial wave in just a few seconds." He said, his voice light and red eyes bright. "It'll be strange, mainly because you'll be conscious when you're warped around. Don't worry though, it's not painful."

Oh, she was worrying.

"We'll miss you two, take care." Giratina hummed. His wine-red gaze locked with Darkrai's. "Don't delay on saying and doing what must be done, alright?" The sadistic phantom could only stare at the death dragon blankly, obviously not understanding what he meant. However, before he could ask, a large gale of wind swept by, causing the two dream legendaries to shrink next to the other.

"Oh.. here it comes." Arceus said. "We hope to see you soon!"

"See you, Cresselia!" Rai shouted, waving one of his claws. That was the last thing the two counterparts saw before they were swept away on another, yet stronger gale. The happy legendaries waving and waving and waving as they started to fade off like in the end of a movie. Cresselia almost expected the credits to start to roll, but luckily that wasn't the case. 

Where they found themselves next was anything but pleasant, for it looked like they had been dropped into some type of lava lamp. Cresselia, finding she had no control over where she floated, cried out as she flipped upside down, in circles, anywhere the 'wind' wanted to take her. Darkrai, feeling nauseous, snapped his head towards her out of instinct and managed to grab one of her wings before she floated too far away from him. The swan yelped again as another gale came, nearly wrenching her away from her counterpart.

"_I'm going to regret this."_ Darkrai thought quietly before lunging forward and wrapping his warm arms around her metallic body. Now spinning and flying and floating around in random directions like a ball in a pinball machine, the two counterparts closed their eyes and hoped that the weirdness would end soon. Oddly enough, Darkrai was not disgusted by the fact that he was embracing his 'hated' counterpart, and Cresselia was not horrified by the fact that she was being hugged by her 'hated' counterpart. Both of them, however, were about to puke from the spinning that came with the dimensional wind. 

"Cresselia..." The lunar swan opened her carmine eyes a crack, enough to spy his ebony face. The wind had messed up his ivory hair, in such a way that the lock that covered half of his face and other eye was slicked back, and both eyes were visible. Even then, the two cyan pools were scrunched shut as he attempted to fight down seasickness. However, determination helped him opened these same eyes and look down (Up? Sideways? Left? He wasn't sure...) at the lunar legendary in his arms. "... Just in case we end up dying or exploding or something..."

"_Wow, Darkrai. Way to set the situation." _She wanted to snap, but ignored this and waited for him to continue the abridged statement. She wasn't expecting much... Only that maybe he would say that he didn't hate her, or that she wasn't as stupid as she looked or whatever...

"... I just want you to know that..." he took a deep breath. "...I... love you..."

Before the lunar legendary could respond to his confession the wind stopped, completely stopped, and instead of the blackness with the random purple blobs floating everywhere, the two found themselves in the grassy field. The grass wasn't perfect, the sky was actually cloudy and it looked like it was about to drizzle, but this didn't concern Cresselia, only one thing did. The dark phantom before her did, and resting her head against his shoulder she murmured, glad that her heart and mind and soul could all agree on one thing.

"I love you, too..."

It took a sudden, "_**WHAT THE HELL**_!" From Celebi to alert the two dream legendaries that they were not alone. In fact, jerking their heads up, but not removing themselves from their embrace, the counterparts spotted Dialga and Palkia, looking embarrassed to the point where the time dragon had her eyes lowered to the ground and was pawing the ground sheepishly, and Palkia was smiling in pure, yet happy, humiliation. 

"_... I'm freaked out."_ Deoxys muttered, eyes wide as she attempted to hide how surprised she was. Mewtwo, who was at her side, only folded his arms and scowled at the DNA legendary. Then, narrowing his own purple eyes in her general direction, he spoke.

"Are you sure these are the right two?"

"_Of course!"_ She snapped back, ready to beat the crap out of him. Celebi only sighed, finally happy to see that her prediction was correct before fluttering over to the lunar swan. "Well... nice to see you two back safe and sound." She laughed lightly, causing Darkrai and Cresselia to fluster. "Looks like you two have gotten... _closer_." Cresselia, coughing and resuming her usual hover, and Darkrai, mirroring her, both glanced away from each other, while the time traveler only continued to laugh. 

"Now, Suicune needs help getting everyone back in line." the fairy continued, nodding her head. "... I believe you two need to stop Registeel from taking over Hollywood... I think she wants to kidnap the guy who plays Ben from _Lost, _I think for interrogation. Something insane like that. Are you ready?" A small explosion shook in the background and the legendary of dreams and nightmares both sighed at the same time. Then, exchanging gentle gazes they floated toward the most likely ridiculous conflict. 

Dialga watched them with a worried look in her eyes. "That idiotic, insane Registeel..." She turned to look at Palkia. ""This all comes down to being your fault, you know." Palkia, staring after the legendary couple with a happy glint in his eyes, sighed romantically.

"I know... isn't it _wonderful_?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Well, that worked nicely." Arceus said, turning off the mirror with a flick of her tail. Mew, sitting above the reflective device and playing with his tail vacantly, looked up, blue eyes bored. Then, clearing his throat and putting his paws under his chin, he spoke.

"I'm guessing that Cresselia and Darkrai realized their affection?" He inquired, jumping into the air and floating around the horse/fox. She only nodded her head before giving a small smile. She then replied in her strong, yet slightly wistful voice.

"Yes."

"So... let me ask you..." the blush colored feline continued, seating himself onto the gold wheel around her middle. "... Where was Palkia going to send them before you intervened?" The white, black and gold legendary hesitated as she tried to recall what had happened only a few days ago. 

"... To the _mall_, I believe."

He sat back and paused thoughtfully. "Hm. Any ideas for the next couple, exactly?" He inquired, tail twining around the golden spines. Arceus paused herself, then turned to the mirror, eyes taking on a golden color before another image of two arguing humanoid legendaries came into view.

"_Moron!"_

"Mutant germ!"

"_Deformed cat!"_

"Go back to space and come back with a passport!"

"_Why don't you go-"_

Mew clapped his paws together, muting the insult exchange. They reminded him of Cresselia and Darkrai so much... Was it possible that the same things held true? A sinister look crossed the Goddess' face, and the pink feline pitied, if just for a second, the two beings on the mirror. Then, a tone very much like before Darkrai and Cresselia were warped to another dimension, took over her voice, and she spoke.

"I think that Deoxys and Mewtwo sounds like an _excellent_ idea..."

* * *

_**Ah... It's over... Or at least for Cresselia and Darkrai... I'm probably going to do a one shot of them after this is all through and through... but I'm not sure. Oh, right. The Challenge. I've been wanting to assign this for a while now! Mewtwo and Deoxys, I'm obsessed. Yays! Well... Thank you to all that reviewed, and... Yeah! I can add this to my list of completed fics! Yays! Well, SU out!**_


End file.
